Helping Hand?
by Shadow Detective
Summary: On the way to a mission, Kurama is badly injured & is left to wait for his friend's return. But when demons attack, he'll find himself needing help from someone he'd never expect, considering they're supposed to be dead...
1. Abandoned

Hello everyone! First off, I'd like to say to people that have read this before that I have made some corrections and have edited this story. If this is the first time you've come to this, than ignore what I just said. Okay! Let's see...ah yes, I can't forget the warning and disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** Basically, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or else why would I be needing to post this on here? If only, if only...

**Warning:** Some of you who read this will probably respond to it as, and your point is? Get on with the fic! But just for the people out there that are supremely grossed out or dislike shonen ai happenings in a fic should turn back immediately. Or you could stay and read it anyway. Hehe.

With that covered, I shall now shut up and allow you to read! Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Abandoned **

**Kurama's POV**

It just keeps getting darker and darker. The temperature seems to be dropping with the sun. They said they'd come back to get me after the mission was finished but that would've been hours ago. The mission wasn't a hard one, and the only reason I was injured was because we accidentally crossed the path of an upper A Class.

This is really starting to worry me; it shouldn't take this long… Although what really bothers me about this situation is the fact that I'm completely alone and that they left me knowing the state I'm in. This is a forest of **Makai**, not Ningenkai. Of all people, Hiei should have known just what could happen to me out here, but then again, he has been acting strangely as of late…wait…is that…? There's not doubt about it, they're trying to suppress their energy, but I can still feel traces of it.

Demons, they've picked up the scent of my blood, which I know they crave. If I don't get out of here soon, I'll be slaughtered by lower classed beasts because of my condition and because they out-number me. I can try to get away but it won't make much of a difference; I know I'm leaving a trail of blood. Anyway you look at it, I'm damned unless someone comes in time, and the likeliness of that happening…what's the point in lying to myself? I doubt I won't be among the living in a few hours, if that…

I just hope **they're** happy with their decision to leave me here, unprotected in a forest full of blood thirsty demons. I just wish I could see their expressions when they find my remains… My only regret is assuming that they had even a shred of intellect, and knowing that because of that foolish mistake, I'm going to die…

--------------- **Regular POV**

_My, my… and just what do we have here? Who could have beaten him that badly? Must have been an A Class… But what am I complaining about? If this isn't a golden opportunity, I don't know what is…_ Karasu thought with a raised eyebrow as he watched an exhausted Kurama stagger down below on the forest floor, clutching a deep wound on his left arm. _Why is he in Makai **alone**? Wouldn't…wait, was he abandoned by them? This situation just keeps getting better and better…_ he thought jumping ahead so he could meet the kitsune when he walked up.

_Damn it, I can sense them getting closer, and I'm in absolutely **no** condition to fight back…_ Kurama thought helplessly, struggling to stay conscious despite the amount of blood he was losing. He was concentrating so hard on how to stay alive that he didn't even notice a certain person leaning against a tree as he stumbled past.

"Well that was rather rude, just walking by without even a glance of acknowledgement?"

_I-it couldn't be… Anyone but **him**…_ a now horrified Kurama contemplated, stopping dead in his tracks by the chillingly familiar voice.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there looking shocked?" Karasu inquired.

"You're supposed to be dead, I saw your death, I-I killed you…" Kurama whispered.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that…"

"I said you're supposed to be dead!" Kurama shouted, somehow finding enough energy to whip around and raise his voice.

"Ah, that. Well it was inevitable for you to ask that one, but it'll have to wait. It seems your blood has attracted us some company…"

"Don't word it as if we're together, we're still enemies in my eyes…" Kurama said coldly.

"Do you want to die? Really, do you? Call me a hypocrite if it makes you feel better, but you're not going to die while I'm still here to protect you, so drop the act," he replied coolly.

"And at what price does your assistance come?" Kurama asked skeptically.

"That still lies undecided…"

"That's what I thought… I'd rather die than have your help. And wasn't it _you_ who desired to see my last breath?" he remarked frostily.

"Such hostility… Say what you want, but, well that'll have to wait for later, they're here," Karasu responded, stopping short as demons of many kinds began to appear.

"Look at the fox, so much blood…" the first demon remarked.

"Yes, but it seems he's found a protector since we first picked up his scent…" another pointed out.

"He's **not** with me! Do what you may…I'm not afraid of dying!" Kurama yelled to the surrounding hordes of youkai.

"The fox asked for death, so let's give him what he wants!" a leading demon shouted, rallying the youkai around him.

"Sorry to disappoint such a large group of fools, but the only ones dying tonight are you. The kitsune will leave here alive, whether he wants to or not. Not meaning to be rude, but as you can clearly see, he's in bad condition, so I'll make this fast. You should consider yourselves lucky, with what you were going to do to him…" Karasu said, starting to summon energy.

"You're one to talk, I have a clear idea of what you're going to do to me, and honestly, death would be much better than what you have planned," Kurama interrupted bitterly.

"Clever as always, too bad what you're thinking is nothing more than a biased assumption," he said.

"Do you think that we'll die so easily? I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Neither am I!"

"Attack!"

"Fools," Karasu muttered, closing his eyes as all of the youkai surrounding himself and Kurama exploded. Turning his now undivided attention to Kurama he asked, "Now, will you make this easy, or hard?"

"If you think that just because you saved me from them that I'll trust you and follow you like a lost puppy then think again."

"That's very** cute** Kurama, but you can drop the tough act, I can easily see that you're on your last legs. You won't be going anywhere in your condition, so you'll be better off letting me take care of you," Karasu replied, leaning against a tree casually.

"It seems I'll be proving you wrong," Kurama hinted, starting to draw upon his life energy to help him.

"Stop, I know what you're doing, it's exactly what almost got you and myself killed at the tournament, and I won't allow you to risk your life again on such a rash decision," Karasu remarked disappearing only to appear again behind Kurama. "Now, I think it's more than past the time for you to rest your pretty little head," he breathed into his ear, proceeding to knock him out swiftly and as painlessly as he could manage.

"He'll probably loath me more when he wakes, but that will eventually change. It'll take some time, but he'll fall for me in the end…" Karasu thought aloud as he gently raised the now limp Kurama into his arms. "It'll definitely be a challenge changing his mind about me…"

* * *

Well what did you think, newcomers and old fans alike? I myself am very pleased with how much better this and the following chapters sound after I made the proper adjustments. I'd highly appreciate a review voicing your opinion! Thanks a lot everyone! 


	2. Betrayed

H'okay. Since the reviewers that I had probably have already read what I posted before, it would be a pointless waste of space to re-write out what I said, right? Instead, I shall list my reviewers to acknowledge them. **Fox-Forbidden-Child,** **KyoHanna,** **crYstaL,** and **silveryoukoshinomori.** Thanks a lot you guys!**

* * *

**

**Betrayed**

When Kurama finally awoke, he found himself lying in a bed that was covered with sheets as dark as the room surrounding him. Remembering, but not feeling, the wounds he had received earlier, he sat up slowly, taking in his dimly lighted surroundings as he did. Also upon sitting up, he found that he was chained at the wrist and ankle and suddenly everything came back to him.

_I should've known…I knew he didn't change. If he thinks simple chains will keep me from escaping he's got another thing coming…_ Kurama thought darkly, slowly bringing some of his replenished energy to help him in his escape. Letting it slowly seep into the chains he prepared to concentrate his energy and shatter the chains.

_That should be enough to break these, and he says I have no tact…_ Kurama thought, using the energy to fracture the chains but…

---------------------

Well it seems he's awoken and is frisky as ever…Karasu thought with a smirk as he walked towards Kurama's room after hearing the former thief cry out in agony, knowing what he had tried.

"It seems a fool is still a fool no matter how many times you try to beat sense into them. Although, I guess I should've warned you about the chains… Did you honestly think that I'd be that foolish knowing who you used to be?" Karasu asked mockingly, putting emphasis on the "used".

Getting no response for his taunts, he continued, "It seems my healing powers work quite well on you…you wouldn't have been up to try that trick otherwise…"

"You wasted your energy…I would've much rather died than be kept in your care, if you can even call it that," Kurama replied coldly, trying to get as far away from Karasu as the chains allowed.

"My, you must have a fever to be talking like that, very delirious. Why don't I check to see just how bad it is?" he suggested reaching out a hand.

"Get your filthy hands away from me! I don't have one so just leave me alone," Kurama said jerking away from his out-stretched hand only to receive a shock similar, but weaker, to the one he had earlier.

"Obviously you still don't understand how these work. Whenever you yank on them or attempt to break them in any way, they send a shock to the one they're clasped on. Stop being so jumpy, you'll only hurt yourself," Karasu reprimanded, giving a slight tug on them to get Kurama's attention. "Now just let me check, the redness of you face is…unnerving," he informed, laying the back of his cool hand under Kurama's bangs to find that he did, in fact, have a fever.

"Are you just about done? You're making me feel worse," Kurama said bitterly as Karasu's hand wandered to his neck in a caressing way.

"You really do hate me don't you?"

"Obviously, why wouldn't I? You give me every reason to," Kurama replied spitefully.

"Say what you will, but you can't do anything about it. An arrogant pacifist is all you are."

"The only reason I can't is because you have me chained up!"

"You truly are hateful today; perhaps I should do something to knock you off the high horse you're accustomed to riding…" Karasu muttered just loud enough for Kurama to hear as he started to unlatch his mask.

"Why are you taking that off?" Kurama asked, fear conspicuously woven into his voice.

"From what you said in the woods, I would think what I'm about to do would be obvious," Karasu said simply with Kurama going dead white at his words. "See? I knew you were creative enough to think of something," he said with an evil grin as he pinned Kurama down. "Now don't hold back just because you don't know me very well yet, I know Yoko wouldn't."

"What the hell is that sup…" Kurama started indignantly, but was cut short when Karasu forced his mouth on to his own. For breathing's sake only, Karasu stopped a few seconds later, panting slightly as he stood back up. "I think I'm going to be sick…" Kurama mumbled squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh it wasn't **that** bad," Karasu exasperated.

"Speak for yourself, that was utterly disgusting," Kurama retaliated. "And just what did you mean when you said Yoko wouldn't care if you did that or not, because **I** know he would've been appalled as well."

"You should know of the reputation he had in that department, being as closely connected to him as you are. In short, he was a whore. If he wanted someone, he got them, mainly because of his looks, but his status at the time was also quite appealing. Since we're on the topic of the thief lord, I have something you might want," he declared leaving Kurama in a state of anger from Karasu's assumption of rumors and confusion.

_What could he have that would interest me at all?_ He wondered, trying to think, but nothing came to him during the time it took for Karasu to come back.

"You really have no idea do you?" he asked.

"No, I don't, so tell me already, will you?"

"While I was recovering after my near death experience I did some research on the fruit of the past life and found out something very interesting…" he said, trailing off.

"Would you stop it with the suspense and just get to the point?" Kurama ordered, his patience running thin.

"If it'll put you in a better mood… I know about the potion you took at the tournament and how it changed you into Yoko for a limited time, but I've made a better version. It won't change you back to your human form until you want it to. This is just a small dose from a much larger batch I have. Care to give it a try?" Karasu explained, taking a small vial out of his pocket that contained a purplish liquid.

"Like I'd be stupid enough to drink something you made. It could be a mind control drug for all I know," Kurama stated defensively.

"Well, it's not. Would you trust me just this one time?"

"I tried trusting you and the only place it got me was chained to a bed which is undoubtedly yours from the stench. I'm not taking it, end of story," he said turning away.

"Well after being betrayed by the ones you cared about most, I doubt you'll ever trust anyone again…"

"I wasn't betrayed, they were coming back for me, they just got…held up…"

"Yes…you keep telling yourself those lies. The truth is they left you for dead."

"SHUT UP! That's a lie! They would never do that!"

"Yes, and that explains why I found you badly wounded, completely alone and being stalked by bloodthirsty demons. They cared all right."

"It's not true… They didn't betray me, they couldn't…" Kurama whispered.

"There's no point for someone as smart as you to live in denial. It would be best to put those memories behind you and move on."

"I refuse to do that! I know they're looking for me right now, so I need to get out of here!" he shouted, trying to free himself again, but only getting shocked as he continued to pull on the chains.

"You're hurting yourself in vain you must realize, just let it go."

"NO! I won't give in! I have to get free!" he yelled, trying to stay conscious despite the pain.

"Stop this nonsense, you're killing yourself over those bastards and I refuse to stand by and let you," Karasu insisted, holding Kurama down so that he couldn't continue pulling on the chains.

"I have…to…get to them… They won't wait…forever…" Kurama whimpered between rough breaths just before passing out.

_The poor fool, doing that to himself over people that left him to die… It seems this'll be harder than I first thought…_ he considered leaving to get something to bring Kurama's growing fever down. After placing a damp icy cloth under his bangs he laid down next to the unconscious kitsune. _I wish he'd be at least a little more open-minded… Hopefully, deep down he wants to believe me, forget them and take the potion, but I won't know for sure until I earn his trust…

* * *

_

Could it be possible that Kurama's allies would betray him like that? Or is Karasu just trying to push them out of his life to have the kitsune to himself? You decide. Wow...I sound like one of those people that advertise movies...LOL. Please review! 


	3. Slowly Changing

I remember when I posted this chapter originally, I only had a few weeks of school left... -sigh- I think I have about 10 or 11 left... Not too bad I guess. Thanks for my reviewers: **silveryoukoshinamori,** **KyoHanna,** **Evldreamr,** **Hedi Dracona,** and **Fox-Forbidden-Child.** Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Slowly Changing**

Eventually, day will break, casting away the darkness that is night, allowing hope to grow as the sun climbs into the sky. Although it was in fact light outside, you could hardly tell because only one tiny window high above let in the refreshing glow.

"So you're finally awake I see," Karasu commented, as he entered the room, glancing at the bed to see Kurama looking longingly at the small window. Ignoring his now glaring expression, he continued, "Do you feel any better, or did you get worse during the night?"

"How could I ever feel better when I'm being held prisoner by the likes of **you**?" Kurama replied haughtily, diverting his eyes from him. "I told you to stay away from me!" he yelled, jerking away from Karasu's hand as he attempted to check for a fever. Noticing his slight wince Karasu decided to back off.

"I suppose I had both of those lines coming, but now that you've said them, would you tell me how you're feeling, physically at least?" he asked with his back turned as he walked to the other side of the room.

"Fine, I guess, a little sore; nothing serious," Kurama muttered, much calmer now that there was some distance between himself and Karasu.

"And from the split second my hand was on your forehead, it felt like you lost your fever during the night."

"Probably not the only thing I lost…" Kurama said under his breath bitterly.

"And just what is **that** supposed to mean?" Karasu demanded, indignant at Kurama's comment.

"You know damn well what I mean. You can't tell me you didn't do something to me when I was completely helpless like that," Kurama shot back.

"You've made it painfully obvious that you don't trust me, but give me a break. I would never stoop so low as to do something like that when you aren't even conscious," he remarked hotly. "And anyways, it's not likely it would've been your first time…"

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you correctly? Because it sounded like you said I've slept with someone before as a human."

"Yes, that would be what I said."

"Then, whom, may I ask; do you suspect my 'supposed' lover is?" Kurama asked, anger building in his voice with every word.

"The himiko. You were **always** somewhere near him."

"You've got to be kidding me… Even if I liked him like that, which I **don't**, he would never allow himself to submit to that weakness!" Kurama yelled out in rage, clearly amusing Karasu by his sudden anger.

"Two things, one, you could make anyone submit to you, even if they thought it would make them weaker and two, if that were the truth, then why are you defensive about it?" Karasu mocked, only infuriating Kurama more.

"Because it's so annoying when people assume friends are more than what they are!"

"They only presume it that way because it's so obvious that's how it is between you two," Karasu replied evenly.

"Shut up!" he yelled, yanking on the chains in an attempt to attack Karasu for his remarks, but the only thing it got him was a powerful shock.

"Now don't get too worked up, it's not as if you can do anything, being chained like you are," he said wickedly as Kurama bit back a cry of anguish.

"How very clever…angering a prisoner so that you can see him in pain, that's very dignified of you," Kurama scorned calmly, his brief pain erasing his anger.

"Oh what's the matter, angry because I know the truth about you two? Poor thing," he remarked sarcastically, holding Kurama's chin up.

"You are aware that although my human teeth aren't nearly as sharp as my demon ones that they can still easily draw blood from an in range target, correct?" he asked, his eyes locked with Karasu's, making him a little uneasy from the determination they held.

"Indeed you could, not that I would care much, I have healing powers, remember?"

"Just let go of me and we'll save each other some trouble all right? I won't have to taste your rancid blood and you won't have to waste your energy to heal it, easy enough for your simple mind to grasp?" Kurama asked.

"Fair enough…well now that I've exhausted that fun, what was I going to do?" Karasu thought aloud.

"You were going to free me and never seek me out again so long as you live."

"I remember now," Karasu murmured, gazing over Kurama's body and ignoring his comment in the process. "The clothing you're wearing is torn and is blood stained. I have some new ones for you…"

"There's no way in hell I'll wear some skimpy fantasy-driven outfit that you have," Kurama said disgusted.

"I won't make you wear something like that unless you want to," he muttered rummaging through a small closet. "So your new clothes are almost exactly identical to the ones you wear now," he replied, tossing the darker hued clothes into Kurama's lap.

"For once, you aren't lying," Kurama muttered looking the clothes over. "Deeper colors than I'm used to wearing, but I guess you do deserve some say in what I wear. Prisons do give the convicts clothes after all. I'm just glad that it's not what I thought you'd hand me."

"Well obviously, what's the point in bringing you something you would refuse to wear?" Karasu asked to which Kurama had no answer.

"Would you let me out of these things? How do you expect me to change while I'm chained at the wrist and ankle?" Kurama said, finding his voice again.

"I suppose that would be rather difficult, wouldn't it? Not that it matters if you're chained or not anymore. You couldn't leave now even if you did somehow manage to break the chains; at least not while your body contains the same energy. If you tried running through the door as soon as I take the chains off, you'd only get a shock ten times worse than the first one you received from these," Karasu explained as he unlocked all of Kurama's bindings.

"Are you serious?" Kurama asked disbelieving.

"Did I stutter? Now hurry up and change, I'll be right outside, as I know you'd be uncomfortable if I remained," he stated, already leaving.

_For some reason I feel that I should just check to make sure he wasn't lying about that barrier…_ Kurama thought, quickly changing from his old to new clothes. _He did sound pretty sure of himself, so I won't run full head on into the doorway, but I can still test it…_ he decided. Walking towards the door he stabbed at it only to be thrown back from the force it had.

"Well it's a good thing curiosity only kills a cat or you probably would've died a long time ago," Karasu remarked from the doorway, struggling not to laugh as Kurama hastily got back to his feet.

"Oh shut up, you would've have tried the same thing if you were in my position."

"True, very true, so does that suit you well enough?" he asked.

"Yes, they could be a little looser, but I was kind of expecting that. They'll work until I leave."

"You really don't like it here do you? As I implied earlier, you won't be chained anymore, since they aren't needed."

"It'll be a little more tolerable that way…" Kurama considered.

"If something will make you feel more comfortable, I'm willing to do it, but evidently there are limits. Speaking of a more relaxed setting…perhaps you'd like to try that potion? I know you'd be more at ease as Yoko…" he asked expectantly.

"Don't push it, my trust isn't easily gained and you just barely have a shred of it as it is, so don't get ahead of yourself."

"Point taken, but I thought I'd try…"

"That reminds me. Why are you being so…well…_nice_ to me? You don't exactly seem like yourself as of late…"

"To be honest, I have changed since that tournament, whether you want to believe it or not… I'm not as…violent I guess you could say. No longer will I ever derive joy from the death of a loved one…"

"Really? That's quite a change, but I doubt its true… And when it comes to changes, why didn't you when you took that mask off last night? I thought for sure you'd turn blonde again."

"Because I control that power, I would've thought that was obvious."

"So then why do you wear the mask if you don't have to?"

"Good question, I don't really know why, I guess it's just an old habit from when I was still Toguro's lapdog… They were the ones that forced me to wear it. They claimed that I could become stronger if I trained in my weaker form and since I can't transform with it on, there you go. Somehow though, I find that hard to believe…" he mused, taking it off.

"Habits are hard to break…I'll agree with you there."

"There's a first."

"So what are the chances of letting me go within the next 24 hours? I'm sure my friends can wait that long, if they're even still looking…"

"I thought we'd gone over this, I told you to forget them, they aren't coming for you, nor will you probably ever see each other again."

"What do you mean? You're keeping me here for the rest of my life?" Kurama asked, fear in his deep emerald eyes.

"I guess you could say that."

"You're full of it! I refuse to stay here that long!"

"Interesting for you to say that, because you don't have a say in it as far as I'm concerned."

"If I kill you I can do as I please. Your little barrier won't be in effect anymore if you're gone, now would it?"

"So you intend to fight me when you're still so weak? I wouldn't if I was you, you'll just prolong your helplessness."

"I don't care what you would do, I'm not you!" Kurama shouted, lashing his whip at Karasu, who dodged far too easily.

"This is pathetic; you're not even at 50 percent of your full strength, why do you do this to yourself?" Karasu asked, just before disappearing.

"This trick again? Can't you do anything new?" he demanded, trying to find his energy signature.

"It's over, just give up. You're not strong enough to be doing this; you and I both know that…" Karasu said. With one hand pressed firmly against the small of his back and the other against the kitsune's chest, they glowed ominously and Kurama felt the warning amount of warmth they gave off.

"I don't care… If I'm to spend the rest of my life as your prisoner, I'd like to cut my miserable life short before I go insane," he stated in a low voice.

"No, the only thing you're doing is forcing yourself to be in constant pain. Quite masochistic of you to say the least."

"I'll be in constant pain even if it's not physical because everyone I know and care about will think I'm dead when I'm not and the reason I can't be with them is **_you_**."

"So now it's my fault because you were betrayed? I didn't make your 'friends' leave you for dead, so stop saying things that make it sound as if I did," Karasu said defensively before dropping his hands and repositioning themto pinKurama up against the wall so that they were face to face. "Do you understand yet? You can't keep thinking this was my fault, they were the ones who didn't care. I was the one who saved you from certain death and the one that has been nursing you back to health, but if you keep this up, you'll never return to full power…"

"I'm not saying it's your fault or blaming you. I'm the one at fault; I couldn't get out of the way in time so I was badly injured for it. I would've slowed everyone down so they said they'd come back for me. Then those demons came after me and you showed up…"

"It's not your fault, it's **theirs**. They should have never left you, no matter what condition you were in, a real friend wouldn't have allowed it. For someone so smart, you sure can be dense at times, I just don't get why you can't accept the truth for what it is…"

"I-I want to, but wouldn't I betray them by forgetting them?" Kurama asked, unsure of himself from Karasu's words.

"No, you'd just be letting yourself move on and live with a lighter heart. I'm sure you've had to do something like that before in the past…"

"Yes, but I never trusted them in the first place, where as I trusted Yusuke and the others with my life…" he said weakly.

"Just let them go," he insisted softly.

"I don't think I can, I cared for them too much. There is one person I was just as close to…a thieving partner of mine that died and I still think about him to this day. With how many there is now, it would be impossible to forget them, considering I couldn't forget one person…"

"Perhaps forget isn't the right word. Just try to keep in mind what they did wrong to you and it'll probably be easier to not think of them. Does that help any?"

"Kind of…"

"Well 'kind of' is better than a flat out no, I suppose. This depressed and heartbroken look you have on your face makes you look like a forlorn beauty…I'll _comfort_ you if you like…" Karasu suggested, leaning in slightly. Kurama blanched.

"Uh, I think I'll pass… Do you mind? This doesn't exactly make my wrists feel good," Kurama remarked, locking away his pain from view.

"That's what I thought; I was just waiting for you to complain. Normally it's very unbecoming, but for you…well, I'm sure you can figure that much out…" Karasu said. Using the second of confusion caused by his remark, he licked at Kurama's neck and probably would have bitten him if Kurama didn't yank out of his grasp just in the nick of time.

"What the hell, are you seriously like half vampire or something?" Kurama asked slightly unnerved.

"What gave you that idea? We're not fantasizing are we?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No! You're the one who would've bitten me if I didn't get away."

"I may not be vampiric…but I'm sure your blood would be delicious."

"That's just a little bit disturbing."

"Looks like the big bad thief doesn't like the thought of having his blood drank, does he?"

"Ahem, I prefer **former** thief, if you don't mind. As for the other part, no I don't."

"Are you sick again? You never make jokes, especially not with me."

"I do when I'm hungry," Kurama responded.

"Ah, I should've thought of that…"

"Why don't you use the energy you feed to your mouth to feed me instead?" Kurama suggested, sitting down on the bed.

"Is there anything you wouldn't want?"

"No, I'm so hungry I could eat anything."

"Is that so…?"

"You know what I meant," Kurama said exasperated.

"Right…I get sidetracked every time you talk or I look at you…such a shame…"

"You are so full of it…"

* * *

That was a pretty long one, don't you think? Just in case, when Karasu referred to "the himiko" he was talking about Hiei. lol. Hmm...well, I seem to be at a loss for words so...please review! Thanks again everyone! 


	4. King of Thieves

Hooray! I really like how this chapter turned out after the adjustments...hopefully you'll know what I mean... Thanks for my reviewers: **Fox-Forbidden-Child,** **KyoHanna,** **darksaphire,** and **rurouni kitsune.** This should be interesting...enjoy!**

* * *

**

**King of Thieves**

"I never expected that you could actually cook, or really do anything except make things explode…" Kurama commented after he had finished eating.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult… At least you're not starving to death anymore and that's really all that matters."

"Although, I'd still prefer to go out to lunch with Yusuke and the others like we did a few times before this mess."

"Still thinking of the backstabbers are we?"

"Yes, and I'll continue thinking about them until the day I die, since they didn't betray me," Kurama replied coolly.

"I thought you said that you were going to try not to think of them for what they had done to you," Karasu reminded.

"Yeah, well I lied to shut you up, so there, are you happy now? I will always hate being here, no matter what you do to try and make it better. So you can either kill me, let me go, or just continue to put up with my constant whining, that's all you have for options."

_Typical, just as I think I've started to change his mind it turns out that he was lying the entire time…_ "You say that now, but things can change," Karasu stated, holding back his anger.

"It won't change, trust me. Anything you try to do will only be a waste of time and energy on your part, and it will only annoy me further."

"Who do you think you are, acting like this? You wouldn't last five minutes in a fight with me right now so drop the attitude, or I will show you just how bitter the truth can be," Karasu warned.

"As if I'd care, I survived last time, didn't I?" Kurama mocked.

"Very well, since you want to see just how weak and defenseless you truly are, there's no point in keeping it from you any longer," Karasu said narrowing his eyes. Appearing before Kurama in the blink of an eye, he grabbed him roughly by the collar and by bringing him closer, he built momentum that would prove painful as he shoved him away and to the ground. "So, do you still think you're so tough? Especially when you couldn't even see that coming? Well do you? Answer me!" he yelled, making a bomb blow up on Kurama's stomach.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do, since you just proved that I can easily anger you," Kurama replied coldly, putting pressure on his wound as he stood. "So much for being 'less violent'… I knew everything you said was a load of crap," he taunted.

"Oh that's it!" he shouted, surrounding Kurama with newly made bombs he hit him with all of their force at once, nearly killing him. "I won't heal you again; you're hurt because of your own doing this time. If you don't want to die, rely on your stronger demon powers to help you. If you don't, there's no doubt that you'll die within the hour, make your choice," Karasu said coldly, as he tossed the vial at Kurama.

_Somehow he must have planned this, so that once I'm drugged he'll heal me and then… _He shuddered slightly at the thought. _If I don't take this, I'll die… Damn it, why do I always get myself in these kinds of situations…?_ Kurama thought, struggling to get into a kneeling position as he picked the vial up. _Maybe it will change me into Yoko, but I doubt it… The only way to find out is to drink this…I hope this is one time that he is truthful…_ he thought, drinking the purplish liquid and as soon as it was in his system, it began to change him into his truest form.

"Well, what do you say now, _Yoko_, care to trust me yet?" Karasu scorned as Kurama gazed over his transformed body with a look of disbelief.

"It really worked…" Yoko said in awe.

"Yes, and I'd suggest that you begin healing yourself, unless you'd like to die…"

Narrowing his now golden eyes at the raven he concentrated his energy on healing his newly acquired wounds, finishing quickly.

"Well I wasn't expecting a thank you, but still, you could show a little gratitude," Karasu remarked haughtily.

"Why should I? You were the one who put me in the position that forced me to take that. You should just be glad that it worked," Yoko retaliated, standing up.

_I forgot how good he looked, and now here he is, standing in front of me with his clothes so…torn…and without a way of escaping…_ Karasu thought, taking in a sharp breath.

"What's wrong? You seem a little startled now that I'm standing in front of you, are you sure this is really what you wanted?" Yoko asked, sensing Karasu's insecurity. "Did you catch the fever I had? You look rather flushed…" he pointed out in a mock-caring tone of voice as he brushed his hand against Karasu's face. "No, you feel fine to me; I wonder what ever could be wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong fox…don't play this game with me…"

"Oh, I get it now. So impractical of me to forget what I do to people that are so strongly attracted to me when I get this close to them. My mistake, I'll back away now, and you'll go back to your normal sadistic self, problem solved," he shrugged, taking a few steps back.

"You really think that's all it takes?"

"Of course not, but perhaps a complete absence would be more effective…?"

"Not a chance in hell of that happening fox. You started this, so now you have to finish it, whether you want to or not."

"Figured as much, it's a pity I won't. Fools such as yourself tend to get very weak once you're like this. You're no threat anymore. Now be a good boy and lift that barrier so I can leave."

"You think I'm **weak**? It seems that you must've hit your head pretty hard earlier for you to be acting so foolishly," Karasu said, bombs forming around him.

"Relax, there's no need for you to get your toys out again. I didn't mean weak in that kind of way, you dim-witted crow, I meant it in…other ways," Yoko informed, his voice dropping to a seductive purr.

"So you think that I'm powerless to resist you?"

"That's exactly what I think, considering your voice faltered when you said 'resist'. You couldn't even if you tried."

"Is that so…" Karasu muttered, closing his eyes as he continued, "You just think I wouldn't be able to since you know that I'm attracted to you, well I can and I will."

"Care to test your thoughts?" Yoko proposed. Silently creeping up to Karasu when he had his eyes closed he effortlessly pinned his hands against the wall behind him.

"You think you can fool me? I know what you're trying to pull. You think that once you have me seduced that I'll let you go, but think again. So drop whatever act you're putting on, I know that it's fake."

"Like I'd be that clichéd, what proof do you have that my previous attitude I had wasn't fake and that this is how I really am? Well? I'd love to know what you think is so false…" he murmured, nuzzling the nape of Karasu's neck.

"It doesn't matter, you'll just say that you were acting," Karasu managed to get out without whimpering.

"Where'd all that determination to prove me wrong go…? I really want to know what you find so fake…" Yoko said softly kissing his neck.

"W-when you were yanking on those chains because…you wanted to get out of here so badly…" Karasu replied, his breathing beginning to pick up as Yoko's mouth wandered to the exposed portion of his chest. "And…when you were willing to…give up your life to…kill me…"

"That was Shuichi…we have two very different views when it comes to you…" Yoko whispered huskily before he leaned into kiss him.

"Damn it Yoko, stop seducing me!" Karasu cried. Whipping his head to the side, he avoided the kiss knowing he'd be done for if he had allowed the crafty kitsune to do it.

"If that's how you're going to act, then fine, but you're not getting another opportunity like this, so don't beg for it later when your desire returns. Well, I guess I should say gets the better of you, since you're so clearly aroused…" he smirked, glancing down for a moment. "Just remember, you had your chance and you shoved it away," Yoko declared. Dropping Karasu's hands, he let one of his own trail down the raven's chest until it reached his waistline before walking to the opposite side of the room. After a few minutes passed, Karasu finally spoke up again.

"You…weren't lying?" he stated in a regretful manner.

"I think that was a record for you being silent…" Yoko remarked, avoiding the question at first. "Of course I wasn't lying, what do you take me for? What's wrong? Already regretting what you decided? Pity…" _If it's this easy to trick him, I'll be out of here very soon…_

"Now I really don't know what to think…this is giving me a headache…" Karasu complained softly, slowly sitting down.

"Well, you do know the best remedy for a headache right?"

"Yes, rest, now leave me alone," he answered harshly, resting against the wall.

"Well, if you know that, then you should also know that sleeping it off on a stone floor will only make you wake up stiff."

"Would you shut up? I don't care."

"You were the one who wanted gratitude for your potion, and I'm giving it in the form of advice, you ingrate. When you wake up with a sore neck, don't gripe about it," Yoko commented, sitting on the bed.

"Like I even could sleep in my bed when you're there…"

"You think that would bother me? Wasn't it you who called me a whore? I really don't care, do what you want," he said, lying down himself, with his back turned to the frustrated crow.

_Well I can see why he never had partners for a long time; they must've gotten fed up with his smart mouth and ditched him… What I want to know is how Yomi, and whoever that other person was that he talked about, put up with him, or vise versa, he doesn't really seem the type to have consistent friendships or other relationships… _

_There's no way I could sleep with him right now; I know he could take full advantage of me and get me to let him go… Just look at how I held up to a few simple kisses to the neck? Damn it all… It sure felt good though…_ Karasu thought, before he let his eyes slip shut into sleep.

* * *

Okay, now be honest, who thought that was funny? Terribly ooc, but funny all the same...lol. I have to admit, this was probably the most fun chapter to re-write. I just had write a somewhat heated moment between those two. -evil grin- And if any of you are confused as to why I refer to Karasu as both a raven and a crow its because his name translates to either of them. I hope you liked it as much as I did. Please review! 


	5. Pain of the Past

Okay this is seriously weird...the first time I uploaded this chapter it was after a band trip... And just this last Friday night, I was on a band trip... O.o;; Pen desu ne? -Strange, huh?- Thanks for my reviewers: **Fox-Forbidden-Child,** **pespi-dog,** **rurouni kitsune,** **darksaphire,** and **trunks and goten.** Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Pain of the Past**

Waking a few hours later to the sound of thunder, Kurama remembered that he was still in his demon form. _Now I remember, that idiot went to sleep too, but is he still?_ He thought stifling a yawn as another snap of thunder rang out in the growing night. "He's as bad as Yusuke, sleeping through just about anything…" Yoko scoffed walking over to the still slumbering crow. "Although he does seem…different, when he's asleep, not as evil, but more like the person I'm sure he was before Toguro warped him…" Shortly after, he began to stir.

"What time is it…?" Karasu moaned tiredly.

"Sleeping beauty awakens…" Yoko remarked, still standing over him.

_Was he watching me sleep? Yeah right, that would **never** happen… It was just merely a coincidence that he was standing over me when I woke up…_ he thought, trying to hide his surprise. "Sleeping beauty am I? Coming from someone who conspicuously hates me, it's rather odd…"

"It was a joke moron; don't go inflating your ego again…" Yoko reprimanded. "Anyway, we must've been out for a while, I think its twilight."

"Yes well your disobedient behavior takes a lot out of a person, so I'm not surprised I slept so long."

"So does your nagging… Anyway, what are you going to do to pass the time that you force me to be here?" Yoko questioned, sitting down next him.

"I don't know I never expected you to be this cheerful so soon after your confinement, but then again, that might've just been your foolish human side getting in the way…"

"Yeah, probably… It's just so boring here, no where to really have any fun, and absolutely no plant life either, very dull indeed. No wonder Shuichi hates it…"

"Just what kind of fun were you indicating exactly?" Karasu asked.

"Not the kind I'm sure you're thinking of just looking at me," Yoko remarked. Stealing a glance at the quest, he saw a small flush light up his normally porcelain features. Smiling slightly, he looked up and continued, "I don't know, just being able to run, or train, or something other than just sitting around," he said, yawning again.

"Are you sure you had enough sleep? How long were you up before me?"

"A few minutes, why?"

"Oh, no reason, just curiosity getting the better of me…" _Figured as much, I don't know what I was getting my hopes up for anyway…_

"What, did you think that I was watching you sleep? I did for about a half a minute before you woke. You looked relaxed…attractive even…"

"What was that?" Karasu asked with a raised eyebrow, a small gleam of hope in his violet eyes as he gazed over at the kitsune.

"Shouldn't have said that…" Yoko muttered, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the wall behind him.

"I think that's the first actual compliment that you've ever given me with a straight face…" _Seems I **am** actually getting somewhere with him…_

"Whatever…"

"Well it's not like I was the one who made you say you thought I looked strikingly beautiful…"

"I never said that! I said you looked attractive you damn crow! Stop making things up!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't they one in the same?" Karasu asked smirking. "You don't have to hide your feelings Yoko…" he murmured, leaning towards the angered kitsune.

"You even think of touching me, and I **will** kill you," Yoko warned venomously, getting up and walking away.

"Very temperamental when it comes to these kinds of matters I see. Apparently you actually have hormones, unlike your human form. I swear, if that beautiful boy didn't have acalmingtenorvoice, I'd wager he hadn't gone through-"

"If you don't shut your damn mouth, I'll shut it for you," Yoko interrupted bitterly.

"By means of…?"

"I told you to shut up! What part of it don't you get?" Yoko demanded, whirling around, just about to lose his temper.

"Neither part, would you mind teaching me?"

"Forget it, you're impossible," he said, letting himself fall back onto the bed.

"Yeah, and you like it…"

"I don't know if you've got the right person, I've never liked you at all, so how could I like something that you do?"

"Well I remember differently, seeing how you said I was gorgeous and how you wanted so badly to bed me…" Karasu teased, finally getting to his feet.

"DAMN IT I DIDN'T SAY THAT! STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!" Yoko yelled out in protest, lurching up as he did so.

"So instead of words, is there something else you'd want me to place there?"

"All right, that was sick. Then again, with a one track mind, I should've guessed that was coming…" he said much quieter from his previous outburst.

"Yes, you should've known, now why don't you just relax, you seem very agitated since you've awakened. Did you have a nightmare of somekind?"

"Why the hell would you care?" Yoko demanded, taking a step away from him.

_Seems I've frightened him again…_ "Why I would care, let's see, curiosity I guess, but mainly because I want to know what has you so restless. You sure weren't like this before you slept…"

"Maybe because a certain emo is getting on my nerves…"

"Emo? What is this 'emo' that you talk about?" Karasu asked, confused.

"It's a classification that humans give to others that are always overly dramatic, oh and they are obsessed with blacks and reds. And they enjoy seeing others in pain. You fit the description perfectly," Yoko explained in a patronizing tone.

"So what does that make you? Or are you in a category of your own…?"

"Just shut up would you? All of your talking is giving me a headache…" he muttered, rubbing his temples.

"So now you have a headache? Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"Do you want me to feel sick again? That was the result last time…" Yoko reminded, stepping back again when Karasu advanced.

"Yes, last time, when you were still in your human form. What ever happened to your true attitude, you know the one that was trying to seduce me? Or were you just lying, as I suspected, to get yourself out of my grasp?"

_Damn it, if I don't do something, he'll know I was just bluffing earlier and then I really won't have anything to go back on… If it starts to become too serious, I'll just have to kill him… if I even can anymore…_ he thought. Blinking, he feigned as if he was coming out of a trance. "Sorry, I had to act like that so much, it became second nature. You said yourself that habits were hard to break…" _That was horrible. He'll never fall for it._

"Yes, I'm sure that truly is how it is for you. So have you gotten the act to slip yet? Or is the show still going?" Karasu asked skeptically.

_Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I really hate these kinds of situations. I just had to be dumb enough to fall right into his trap…_ Yoko thought, mentally kicking himself for his obvious blunder. "I'm done acting. Are you going to help with this headache or not?"

_He apparently has noticed that he slipped up, and is now trying to make up for it…even if it does get me the spoils, it is pathetic…_ "Help indeed, what I had planned would probably make it worse, so instead," he said grabbing Yoko's wrist he nearly had to drag him to the bed that he had clearly backed away from. "You sleep, now." Karasu ordered, throwing him down again.

"Domineering bastard…" Yoko mumbled sourly, his face buried in the sheets.

"Call me what you want, but I know you like this option better. Not that I won't do the other one…I'll just wait until somewhere else on you is throbbing instead."

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Yoko asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Yes, as do many people, now get some sleep," Karasu replied, sitting down so that he could rest against the bed while Yoko slept. After a few minutes both had fallen asleep again as the storm outside raged. In an hour's time, the two were awakened simultaneously by an explosion caused by lightning striking down a tree in the forest surrounding them.

"What a great way to wake from a nightmare…" Yoko muttered, sitting up.

"What could torture your sleep? For some reason, I can't imagine you being afraid of anything…" Karasu replied expectantly.

"Does it really matter?"

"Let me guess, it was about me?"

"No."

"Really? I find that hard to believe…" Karasu said, sitting next to an irritated Yoko.

"Good, then let it be hard for you, but I'm telling you, it had nothing to do with you, all right?" Yoko stated, looking straight into Karasu's eyes to prove his point.

"Okay, I get it, but if it didn't have to do with me, was it about your old thieving partner…?" Karasu asked, his voice soothing.

"Yeah, now drop it. I don't want to talk about it…" he said, looking away.

"Forget I asked, but will you be okay?"

"If you leave me alone," Yoko said coldly.

"You don't have to be furious with me; I didn't cause your discomfort…" Karasu said, backing off.

"Yes, well you never had to see your only friend killed before your eyes, knowing there wasn't a damn thing you could do to help him, now did you? Don't act like you know I went through…"

"I would if you would tell me about it."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you because it was too painful to go through again."

"Sometimes it's too painful because you've never talked about it… If you ever want to, don't hesitate, you have my word I'll listen," Karasu offered, preparing to get up, but was stopped by Yoko.

"You mean you'd actually listen to me?"

"Yes, why else would I ask?" _Perhaps having this conversation will bring us closer… If it doesn't…at least I'll know more about him…_

"I-I don't know, no one has ever actually offered to listen and care about anything to do with me, except for him…" he started, eventually telling the whole story of Kuronue's death to Karasu, keeping an emotionless façade, even though he was screaming with pain inside. At the end, lament from bringing up such old wounds, he laid down again, trying to hide his expression.

"I don't know if that helped you any, but hopefully you feel a little better from sharing that," Karasu said slowly.

"Sort of, thank you…" Yoko responded drowsily, his renewed grief allowing him to slowly slip into the half conscious state of sleep. After watching his breathing become a slow steady rhythm, Karasu gently laid down next to him. Softly draping the sheets over them both, he got as close as possible the comatose kitsune without waking him. Without knowing, he soon followed him into sleep.

* * *

LOL. Okay, so I may have lied...this chapter was excedingly fun to write. Could it possible for Yoko to be attracted to Karasu? We can only cross our fingers and hope. -laughs- Oh yeah, almost forgot. If any of you reading this are what people classify as "emo" you have my apologizes, but you have to admit, Karasu IS emo. LOL. I think so at least. As it is, people have called me that before as well...so...yeah. Please review! Thanks everyone! 


	6. Breaking Down

Ah yes...this chapter...what fun. Angst ahead! lol. Thanks for my reviewers: **rurouni kitsune,** **trunks and goten,** **KyoHanna,** **Fox-Forbidden-Child,** and **darksaphire.** Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Breaking Down **

Waking slowly and groggily, Kurama felt a small amount of weight resting on his waist. Flicking his eyes up he found that somehow, during his sleep, he had curled up in Karasu's arms. Biting back a cry of surprise, he also noticed that his hair was red.

_What the… Didn't he say that it would last for as long as I wanted? So then why…?_ Kurama thought confused, not daring to move, fearing Karasu's awakening. _There must be some reason why I changed back…_ he pondered, straining to think if he had even considered wanting to be in his human form again. Finally remembering a horrible nightmare that he had, he realized why he was in his ningen body again.

Flashback to dream

"_Why am I here?" Yoko asked aloud, mystified to why he was woken by an alarm clock. Outside his room he could hear soft footsteps coming towards his room when he didn't shut the blasted thing off._

"_Shuichi, are you up? Your alarm is going off, you'll be late if you don't get up," a gentle, yet commanding voice called through the closed door. After giving a quick few knocks, she entered, expecting to see her red head son lazily still sleeping but instead… "W-who are you? W-what are you? Where's my son?" Shiori asked, deeply frightened by Yoko's appearance._

"_What do you mean? I am your son," he said, before realizing what form he was in._

"_My son isn't some silver haired, fox eared, I don't know what!" she exclaimed, scared and pale._

'_Oh my God, she…she knows what I am… What do I do?' Yoko thought frantically, scared that she would bolt out of the room at any moment and call the police. Then remembering what he had to do to become his human form again, he quickly said the five magic words, 'I want to be human', and thus changed back into the red headed son that Shiori was used to, but the damage was done._

"_Shuichi, is that really you? Or is that **thing** that was here just a second ago just making an image of you?"_

"_Mom, it's me, why are you so frightened?" Kurama asked, trying to sound like the innocent son she once knew._

"_You even sound the same as him, just a touch higher… You… you're not my son, you… you're a demon!" she cried out, running from his room with tears in her eyes._

"_Mom, no wait! Let me explain!" Kurama said desperately, catching up with his mother easily._

"_Get away from me! Someone help me!" she screamed, frightening Kurama more._

'_What have I done? This, this it can't be happening!'_

End of dream flashback

Shaking the image of his mother's horrified look out of his eyes he slowly calmed down. _I must've muttered those words in my sleep, and here I am…_ he considered, sighing inwardly. _This is horrible, and it'll be worse when he wakes up and finds me like this… I know he'll have some snide remark like: 'it seems you're finally coming around, about time, I was wondering how long it'd take before I woke up to find you snuggling up next to me…' Damn it all…_ As Kurama continued his hateful thoughts, Karasu started to wake, forcing Kurama to feign sleep.

"Why is it so warm…?" Karasu wondered sounding dazed as he slowly opened his eyes. Finding his heat source in his arms, he held back a satisfied smile. _Well this is rather unexpected, human and positioned like this… Probably be best not to wake him, I wouldn't want to spoil his rest…_ he thought, oblivious to the fact that Kurama was faking as he smoothly got out of the bed without waking the "slumbering" kitsune.

_God is he an idiot, he can't even tell when I'm faking or not…_ Kurama thought as he remained motionless, relieved that Karasu hadn't caught on.

_He'll probably be hungry when he "wakes". Calling me an idiot when he doesn't even mask his thoughts… Oh well, I'll let him think that he has me fooled, since it seems to give him comfort…_ Karasu thought, yawning as he left the room.

On returning he found that in his phony act, Kurama had actually fallen back asleep, revealing a true look of calm. _I don't know why he thought I wouldn't catch onto his act; his expression is clearly different when he's truly asleep. Pity, it seems I'll have to wake him for real… Oh well, I'll just have to see that delectable face he makes when he wakes again…what a shame…_ he thought with sarcasm, setting the food he had brought on the table as he made his way over to him.

"Kura-ma," he whispered, drawing his name out in a silky seductive voice, trying to wake him. Seeing as his first attempt failed, he tried again in the same tone, only with a little more force. Finally beginning to stir, Karasu noticed with satisfaction that there was a slight blush on Kurama's face as he woke. _It seems he likes that tone; perhaps he has more…physical feelings after all…_

"Am I awake?" he muttered sleepily.

"I should hope so, your eyes are open and you're talking," Karasu remarked. Not waiting for a response, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Kind of I guess, why?"

"Why? Because its morning and I got us some food while you slept," he answered, lightly tossing an apple at him. While they ate, Kurama remained silent, and Karasu did the same. After they finished, Karasu spoke up. "You seem rather preoccupied today, you've barely said a word, is something wrong?"

"Just thinking I guess," he mumbled.

"Well now I know something is wrong, you normally would've remarked on how long I stayed quiet. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is bothering me, now leave me alone," Kurama snapped, glaring at the concerned crow. _As if I could tell him why I'm angry… He'd just tell me that he was right… Damn it, where are they? Did they really leave me for dead? _

"I guess I'll have to wait. I'll give you some time to think and hopefully when I return, you'll be willing to talk," Karasu said as he left the room, leaving Kurama alone to think over why his friends still hadn't come to his rescue yet.

-----------------

When Karasu finally returned, it was well into the afternoon and Kurama still seemed depressed, he could tell by his body language. He was sitting against the wall with his knees brought up to his chest held by his arms, andhis chin was resting on his knees demurely. Deciding talking would probably be the worst thing he could do, Karasu remained silent after he saw the kitsune's disposition.

_Strange, I thought he would start talking the minute he came in, but I guess he thought better of it… He must finally be getting some brains…_ Kurama thought idly, glancing up when Karasu walked in.

_Maybe I've been too hard on him… I mean he did save me, unlike those bastards that called themselves my friends and allies. Not only that, but he's taken good care of me since, even going as far as to heal my wounds with his own energy and listen to me…instead of that half-listening act I always got from Yusuke… Maybe I was too quick to judge…_ Kurama considered, still looking at Karasu, whose back was turned.

Feeling Kurama's uneasy gaze on his back, Karasu turned, thus making Kurama look away. _Something is seriously wrong with him; I've never seen him act like this. Even though I haven't known him that long, it just doesn't seem like him… What could be making him so unsure of himself?_ Karasu thought, finally walking over to where Kurama was seated and kneeling in front of him.

"I know you don't want to tell me what's wrong, but you're starting to worry me. I really don't want to be forced to invade your thoughts, so could you please just at least hint to what it is?"

"Something you've been telling me all along…" Kurama said glumly, not meeting his gaze.

"Vague…but I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually…" Karasu decided, getting up to put space between them.

"I'm surprised that you haven't already," Kurama commented numbly, his normally bright green eyes seemingly dead with depression.

"Your friends…?" Karasu supplied gently, returning to his knees.

"They are not my 'friends'; no friend would leave another to die. This is the thanks I get after all I've done for them," Kurama replied bitterly, saying the word friend as if it were poison.

_Ah, I thought as much…_ Karasu thought.

"I don't get why they acted like they cared about me. All the fuss they made when we fought team Masho, and when I fought you. They were the best liars that I ever knew… They really had me believing they gave a damn. But you can't care about someone when you leave them to die in cold blood. You were right about them all along…" Kurama murmured in pained voice.

"Kurama, I-I don't know how to respond to this. This…isn't like you," Karasu said, sounding stunned and deeply concerned at the same time.

"You'd feel the same if you were abandoned by people you thought you could trust. No one ever really cares in the end. I'm left alone again…"

"You're not alone, I'm here, and I know you could care less, but it's true."

"Spare me the lies. The only reason you've been acting like this is because you want me to come to your bed willingly. I can see right through you," Kurama retaliated cruelly.

"I know you hate me down to the last cell in my body, but don't think for a second more that the reason I'm doing this is to have you as a lover. It would be a dream come true if it did become that, but I already know that dreams never come true…"

"Oh, so you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart? Yeah right, if you're going to lie, at least make it a good one," Kurama interrupted.

"If you'd let me finish, I'm doing this because I truly began to like you while we fought. In the beginning I'll admit that I only felt lust for you…but after we fought…it all changed. You were everything I wanted to be, I envied you. You were, and still are, a free spirit that is beautiful and never gives up.

"After your final attack, I really thought you were going to die, and as my vision went black, I was distraught with regret. When I found you in the forest, I knew I had to save you. If I didn't…I'd never be able to live with myself… Now you know, and hopefully you understand, but if not, I guess I'll never go near you again so then you'll see that my actions aren't lust-driven," Karasu explained, turning his back and walked away.

As he started to walk away, Kurama rose to his feet to stop him from leaving. "If I find out that what you said was a lie, I'll kill you. Your fate will be the same if you betray me, but, I-I'm willing to trust you, so don't turn away…I don't have anyone else…" he said fiercely but his voice dropped to a mere whisper by the end.

"I would never turn my back on you, especially when I know that you don't have anyone…" Karasu replied his back still to Kurama as he spoke.

"If that's true, then why do you keep your back to me?" he implored.

"Because although I didn't save you for your body, it still…well, makes me weak, I'm ashamed to say. I don't want end up forcing something on you. That's why I can't face you at such a close range…" he answered, taking another step forward.

"That's how it always is… I never can be truly close to someone unless if it's a physical relation, but I understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And what you said earlier wasn't exactly true; it is all entirely possible that we could be more than just friends, and the implied statement that you're not good looking wasn't true either.

"To be honest, when I saw you for the first time up close, I was shocked. To think someone who looked like you was on Toguro's team…that's part of the reason why I froze in the hall. I was startled by your forwardness. All I could do was stand there looking like an idiot."

"Well that changes a few things… To think that was what was on your mind when I was behind you. I was planning on doing something, but I couldn't carry it out when you swung at me like that…"

"And just what did you intend to do?"

"Well, if you must know, I was going to remove my mask for a second and…" he sighed, a faint blush on his face, knowing it was going to be embarrassing to tell, "Well…I was going to bite the back of your neck, but since you didn't allow me the time, it never occurred."

"You seriously must be part vampire or something…"

"Say what you will kitsune, but I heard you take a sharp breath when I mentioned biting…"

"Whatever…"

"You must have some strange fetish that you're not telling me, or you wouldn't get so flustered every time something like that comes up…" Karasu considered slyly, making Kurama turn a deeper shade of red. _It seems I was wrong…he is an adolescent human after all…_

"Would you shut up? It's not like that…"

"If that's not the case, then what is?"

"I don't know…"

"Next time, before you ridicule my "lying ability" why don't you work on your own?" Karasu said sardonically as he walked over and sat down on the bed.

"You're so full of it; just drop the topic would you?" Kurama demanded more than asking.

"Fine, fine, just don't make it so obvious you like it."

"Shut up!" Kurama yelled, only invoking laughter from Karasu.

* * *

Uh oh...could it be possible that Kurama is starting to fall for Karasu? -gasps- Wouldn't that just be the scandal of the year...lol. Well anyways, please review, I'll see you next time! 


	7. When Hunger Peaks

Hello everyone! For those of you out there that have been dying to have Yusuke and the others in it, this is your chapter! lol. For those of you out there that have been dying for a fluffy moment between Karasu and Kurama, this is also your chapter! Getting a lot done in this one, ne? And oh yeah, watch out for the occ-ness from Karasu. LOL. Thanks for my reviewers: **KyoHana,** **trunks and goten,** **Fox-Forbidden-Child,** **DescendingKitsune,** **rurouni kitsune,**and **darksaphire.** Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**When Hunger Peaks**

"I can't believe you're already giving up, I thought you ningen cared for each other. It's only been two days; he could still be out there and in need of our help!" Hiei yelled impatience clear when the other two spirit detectives were giving up.

"Like you said, two days, if we did find him now, we'd probably only be finding his remains and I don't want to see him like that," Yusuke retaliated.

"He's got a point Hiei; do you really want to find him like that?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, I want to find him alive. When I do find him alive he'll probably be in bad condition, and I'll be on my own. All I'm asking for is help, I'm sure if it were one of you out there the other wouldn't be giving up so easily," Hiei shot back.

"All right, all right, but you've gotta give us some time to rest, maybe two days straight without sleep after fighting demons doesn't affect you, but it does for us. Just give us a few hours to rest up and we'll set out again, okay?" Yusuke compromised.

"Fine, just don't take too long," he responded, flitting away without another word.

"He makes it sound like we don't care, but we're about to collapse here. I want to find him just as much as he does," Kuwabara protested tiredly, slipping down into a sitting position.

"No kidding, I just hope he's okay, where ever he is…" Yusuke agreed, also sitting, falling asleep almost immediately after resting his head against a tree.

-------------------

"I don't know what it is you find so amusing," Kurama said angrily.

"Your pathetic attempts to deny what both of us know is true," Karasu laughed, only making Kurama's glare intensify.

"Maybe I should take back my earlier comments; it seems I was wrong to say something nice about **you**."

"Oh relax would you? I swear, I can't tease you for two seconds without you throwing a fit… You really can't take a joke, can you?"

"Well neither can you, so shut up."

"Really. Could you refresh my memory? I seem to have forgotten this time when I didn't take your remarks in a friendly manner," Karasu asked mockingly.

"All right, fine, so I made that up, who cares?"

"Since this is completely pointless…I think it'd be for the best to just drop the whole thing," Karasu considered.

"For once we both agree on something."

"Yes, it's rather disappointing we can't agree on more topics…" Karasu sighed remorsefully.

"Indeed it is," Kurama remarked sarcastically, imitating Karasu's voice.

"Oh come now, I don't sound like that, do I?"

"Yeah you do, at least to me…"

"Always so pungent with me, it's so depressing…" Karasu said with disdain, making Kurama snicker. "And now you find my dilemma humorous, oh will the pain ever end?"

"Shut up," Kurama said, laughing lightly. "It's not as if you don't contribute to the way I feel at times."

"Whatever the time was that I made you feel hateful towards me, I regret it from the bottom of my heart and I beg for forgiveness just as wholly," Karasu said with undoubted fake emotion as he got down on one knee in front of Kurama to further prove his point, only making Kurama laugh.

"You are such an idiot…" Kurama said, shaking his head as he continued to laugh.

"Can you ever forgive my stupidity?"

"Uh, yeah, just stand up already, this is just a little bit beyond weird."

"To think that's all it took just to put a smile on your lovely face… Alas, why couldn't I have figured it out sooner?"

"Because…you were too distracted to ever develop intelligence in my presence?" Kurama suggested.

"I think that last comment was just a little unnecessary…"

"Well, I don't think it was; it seemed perfect if you ask me."

"Well fine, be that way; see if you get anything to eat later when you get hungry," Karasu retaliated, turning his back on the slightly amused kitsune.

"Don't you think that's being a tad too rash?"

"Not at all, I believe you did say once you found my changed ways strange, so you're getting what you prefer," he said somewhat coldly.

"O-kay, I did say that, but I didn't think you'd take it seriously. You didn't until just a few seconds ago…"

"You should be careful what you wish for," Karasu replied, uncaring.

"Someone's a little bipolar…" Kurama considered almost inaudibly.

"And you said I was being too rash, I'm not deaf you know, so keep those kinds of remarks to yourself."

"To think I was actually beginning to like you, oh well, I should've known better…"

"Is that so, well you can only kick a kind dog in the face so many times before its starts growling," Karasu informed, a small tone of hurt could be found in his voice, leaving Kurama at a loss for words. "Perhaps you'll put some thought into how you treat others from now on…"

"I didn't know I was being so harsh…" Kurama returned solemnly.

"Maybe Yoko is starting to wear off on you…sad really, as I much prefer your sympathetic and caring nature to his…" Kurama cast his eyes down, shame written clearly on his face. Noticing that his hit was well below the belt Karasu continued in a much less vicious tone, "I'm sure you can't really help it much…you two are so closely bonded…"

"I don't know why you're trying to console me; what Yoko did in the past should never just be brushed aside…"

"Who said I was consoling? You act as if I just said you'd get food later," Karasu replied unemotionally.

"I'm such a fool…"

"Yes you are, but then again, I am too, for falling for a traitor of his own kind," he answered, leaving, giving Kurama to think everything through.

------------------------

"You really are a bastard, teasing me like that when you know that I'm hungry," Kurama said bitterly, glancing again at the food in front of Karasu.

"Well I guess there is one way for you to get this," Karasu contemplated.

"What do I have to do?"

"Beg."

"Should've known, sorry, but I'm not hungry enough to do that," Kurama said, disgusted.

"You will when your hunger reaches a peak," Karasu remarked idly taking another bite of food. When Kurama finally reached that peak, it was late into the night.

_He seems really out of it, maybe he won't notice if I sneak a little bit of food…_ Kurama thought, his hunger making him dizzy, but he still could summon vines to steal some food. It looked like it would work, until Karasu noticed and sent a shock down the vine.

"I said beg, not steal, kitsune. I know it's in your nature to pilfer, but try to be a little more original next time," he advised loftily.

_It seems the only way I'll get food is if I do what he says… This is going to be so degrading…_ Kurama complained inwardly. Getting to his feet he walked over to where Karasu was seated and did what he had said. "Can I please have some food?"

"You call that begging? You have to make it a little bit more convincing than that…"

"_Please_, I'm starving here…"

"Better, but not quite good enough… Maybe its how you're positioned, considering you're looking down on me, it should be the other way around…"

"You can't mean…"

"It is the best way and I know you agree. Get on your knees Kurama; it's the only way…" Karasu said evilly.

"I may have been hungry enough to beg, but I'm NOT doing that. I'll starve before that happens."

"Suit yourself, but as I said before, you'll eventually reach a point where you don't care anymore."

"Then you obviously underestimate me. I've gone weeks without food before as Yoko. In the end you'll make me eat just to keep me alive," Kurama shot back as he walked to the opposite side of the room.

"Yes as Yoko, when you were a **demon**. I really don't think a fragile human body can last that long. We'll see how long it takes before you're on your hands and knees pleading to be fed. I know it'll be before the end of the week."

"Yeah, whatever leave me alone if you're not going to give me food so I can at least sleep," Kurama said, sitting with his back against the wall and closing his eyes.

_If he truly does get to the point where he needs to eat in order to keep living and still refuses to beg, I'll be forced to feed him as he said… Hopefully that won't happen and he'll give in within the next 24 hours. He's thin enough as it is and the fact that he has hardly eaten anything, since he's gotten here only makes it worse…_ Karasu thought, sighing inwardly at Kurama's stubbornness.

_His common sense must have left when his hunger kicked in, he'll freeze if he doesn't have something to keep him warm,_ he considered, gazing at the already sleeping Kurama. Yanking one of the black blankets off his bed he took it and draped the warm cloth around Kurama's shoulders before going to bed himself.

**-----------------------Next Morning**

Waking to a growling stomach, Kurama groaned inwardly as he recalled what transpired the previous night. _Damn it, he's right, I may have been able to last that long as Yoko, but as Shuichi, I'm done for… Wait, I didn't have a blanket when I fell asleep… He must've put it on me… I don't know why he wasted the effort. I'm surprised he didn't just take the easier way and bring me to bed with him… _

"…_I'll just never go near you again so maybe then you'll see that my actions aren't lust-driven…" Maybe what he said wasn't all lies after all…_ Kurama considered, standing silently, leaving the blanket where it fell. _Figured he'd still be asleep, then again he doesn't have a stomach yelling at him either,_ Kurama thought as his stomach snarled again.

_I don't know why, but he just seems so…different…when he's asleep… _Kurama thought, a strange wave of warmth washing over him as he gazed at Karasu's peaceful state. Banishing it with a scowl he thought, _what the hell am I thinking? He's left me to starve, I shouldn't be thinking of him that way…_

_But it is the truth and there still is the option of begging…_ another side of his mind contradicted.

_I'll **never** do that, so it's not an option!_

_Would it really be that bad? It would only be for a few seconds and then you wouldn't be hungry anymore…_

_Those few seconds would mean that I don't have any will power. He'd just say that I'm a weak beggar…I'd lose any of the leverage I have over him…_

_And you're so sure about that how? It might be a good thing for all you know. It might make him respect you more if he sees that you know how to swallow your pride when it's necessary…_

"_Swallow my pride", I'm sure that's not the only thing he'd make me swallow after doing something that weak… I know what he does to beggars; think about his semi-final match._

_That youkai didn't even have arms anymore; I think he did that out of self pity for the poor fool…_

_The fact of the matter is I'll die before I am his little slave, plain and simple. Not that I will, once he sees that I honestly need food, he'll give me it. If he's kept me alive this long, it would all be in vain to just let me die of starvation._

_Whatever, think what you want, just keep it in mind…_

"My, someone certainly seems upset," Karasu commented dryly, startling Kurama from his thoughts. "What's the matter kitsune? Having a fight with yourself again?"

"Like you would even care what's on my mind…" Kurama responded bitterly.

"I care more than you think, I just show it in different ways than those baka ningen do," he retaliated.

"Well at least they don't kill what they love."

"You're still alive aren't you?" Karasu remarked. "I did say that I changed and I have… Did you sleep well by any chance?" he asked, changing the subject.

"How could anyone sleep well when they have a growling stomach?" Kurama replied coldly.

"You know what you have to do to get rid of that…"

"I already said no."

"I was merely refreshing your memory. I'll be back later," Karasu said as he walked out leaving Kurama alone once again.

"I can't believe that bastard, playing Mr. Nice Guy one minute and then the next telling me to starve. What the hell is his problem?" Kurama thought out loud, shaking with anger. Karasu, who was still within hearing range, responded.

"You're my problem fox; I thought that would've been obvious by now," he called back, leaving Kurama in an annoyed silence.

----------------------

"You ate when you left, I can smell the food on you," Kurama stated accusingly from his seated position on Karasu's bed.

"Yes I did, I thought it would be easier for you to resist if I didn't eat in front of you until you give in," Karasu replied.

"How very kind of you," Kurama returned dryly, no longer looking at the crow.

"Just from not eating for a day, you're already quite pale. I expected as much, seeing how you have such a lean body," he commented, looking Kurama over.

"Keep your eyes to yourself; I don't appreciate being checked out constantly."

"I only look because I can't touch," Karasu murmured, a small flush lit up Kurama's face, but it was gone as quick as it came. "Anyway, with your body type, this is probably much harder than for someone that has a little more meat on their bones…" he informed, leaning in close to Kurama's face as he did so.

_God this is pathetic, I feel ten times hungrier now that the scent of food is so close…_ Kurama thought disgustedly, feeling his mouth water.

"What's the matter Kurama? You look dazed all of the sudden," Karasu said, coming even closer by gently kneeling on the bed in front of him so that Kurama could feel his breath on his lips. _He really seems entranced from the scent of food on my breath… This seems like the opportune moment. He probably won't even mind, considering he'll taste food if he let's me enter…_ Karasu thought, slowly closing the space that separated their mouths, easily hearing the slight moan from Kurama.

_Why am I not pushing him away…? This should be grossing me out, but…it's not…_ Kurama thought helplessly as Karasu effortlessly slipped his tongue into Kurama's mouth. Tasting the remnants of the food Karasu had consumed, Kurama felt even weaker than before. He didn't even try to suppress the small whimper that came from his throat. Leaving just as slowly as he had entered Karasu checked and found that Kurama's eyes were closed, a clear sign that he liked what had just happened. Not that hismoans weren't reassurance enough.

"Hello, Makai to Kurama, are you still here?" Karasu asked in the glossy seductive voice he knew Kurama favored.

"I-I don't know…" Kurama mumbled, his lack of food really hitting after tasting it on Karasu's tongue.

"You really are in desperate need of food aren't you?" he continued in the same tone.

"Yes…"

"I thought so…are you willing to do what I asked yet…?" he pushed gently.

"Please, Karasu, I-I really need food… You know I do, so please…" Kurama whimpered, feeling very light-headed as he spoke.

"Yes I know… Hold on for a few more minutes and you'll get what you desire," he replied softly, easing himself away from the subdued kitsune.

Coming back as quickly as he could, Karasu returned with the promised food which Kurama ravenously began to eat as soon as he could. After not having food for the long period of time, Kurama felt strangely sleepy after eating so much of it. Thus he slumped to the floor.

_I should've expected that…_ Karasu scolded himself as he caught Kurama just before his head hit the floor. "I hope you'll feel better when you wake Kurama…" Karasu murmured softly as he gently picked up the nearly asleep kitsune off the floor and smoothly laid him on his bed to rest.

* * *

Well now...if that isn't fluff, I don't know what is. Hehe. I hope you liked it! I know I sure had fun writing it! Please review, thanks everyone! 


	8. Clues and Training

Woo. You know, rainy days are the best for fanfiction...lol. Thanks for reviews: **trunks and goten,** **KyoHana, ****darksaphire,** **Kurama's number1 girl,** **rurouni kitsune,** **Kitsune,** and **Ferra.** Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Clues and Training**

"So are you two finally ready?" Hiei demanded.

"Yeah, thanks," Yusuke answered, stretching as he yawned.

"Hn, whatever. Let's go."

"Did you find anything?" Kuwabara inquired.

"No…"

"Damn it, where could he be? I mean he couldn't have gotten far in his condition…" Yusuke said.

"Yes, but if someone abducted him, as I suspect is what happened, he could be anywhere," Hiei pointed out.

"Then how are we supposed to find him!" Yusuke asked irate.

"Just relax Urameshi, getting worked up won't help. I think we should go back to where we fought that A Class and see if there isn't some kind of trail that Kurama left for us," Kuwabara suggested.

"For once I agree with the baka. That's probably our best option for the time being," Hiei commented, surprising the other two Reikai Tantei.

"Well, let's go then, the more time we waste here, the longer it'll take to find fox-boy," Yusuke said, leaving in the direction of the old battlefield.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later Kurama awoke from his food-induced sleep. Despite the fact that he was covered in the bed's sheets, he felt strangely cold.

_O-kay, this is weird, normally a chill comes after you get out of bed, not while you're still in it… Then again, I'm alone, where as the other morning Karasu was… _He thought, flushing lightly as that same heat overcame him. Shaking his head vigorously he wrapped the sheets around him tighter. _Just where is that guy anyway? _Looking around, he found the crow asleep in the corner that he had slept in the previous night.

_I guess he's really proving he won't go near me, but then what was earlier about?_ He contemplated, flushing again at the memory. _I think I should wake him up…_ he decided, trying to shake the feeling he had from the kiss they shared.

"Hey, wake up," Kurama said, gently shaking his shoulder. Once Karasu's eyes were open, he asked, "Why did you sleep over here? Wouldn't it have been more comfortable in your bed?"

"Obviously, but I know you wouldn't have liked it, and didn't I tell you I'm keeping my distance to prove a certain point?"

"Yes, but that doesn't explain earlier…"

"You have a point…but you didn't back away as if it repulsed you…"

_Because I didn't…_ Kurama thought silently to himself, remembering to block off his thoughts so Karasu couldn't hear. "Even if, doesn't that still break your little code?"

"I slipped up, everyone makes mistakes and I already told you how you make me feel."

"Right…anyway, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Judging from the light, I'd say evening," he answered somewhat relieved Kurama changed the subject.

"Wow, that late? I must have been more exhausted than I thought…"

"Indeed. So…do you still think…about your friends?" Karasu asked slowly, knowing he was treading dangerous ground.

"What friends? I know of a few backstabbers that claimed to be 'friends' but none of the real sort," Kurama replied loftily, his back to Karasu as he spoke.

"That was rather cold…"

"So is leaving someone behind whose half-dead and with no way to defend themselves."

"I agree. A day or two ago when you were Yoko you said you wanted to do something other than sit around…is there anything in particular you'd like to do?" Karasu asked, feeling confident after what Kurama had said. _Have I finally done it…? _

"Training would be nice, so that I can beat those liars without a doubt," Kurama responded.

"That's pretty dark, but who am I to talk? Training it is," Karasu said, leaving.

"I can't exactly leave this room, remember?" Kurama pointed out at the doorway, not wanting to be thrown back again.

"You can for the time being, now come, there's a much larger cavern that will be perfect for our needs," he explained.

"Are you serious? How big is it?" Kurama asked as he followed him out.

"Pretty large, it's a little bigger than the cement part of the ring from the tournament."

"Impressive."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey you guys! I think I found something!" Yusuke exclaimed closely examining the ground.

"Show me," Hiei ordered, flitting to Yusuke's side as soon as he heard his voice.

"I'm pretty sure that burgundy stuff is Kurama's blood and there's a small trail leading away from that main splotch," Yusuke enlightened, pointing to the base of a large tree.

"It is his blood; I'd know the scent from anywhere. Good work Detective, let's follow the trail until we reach him or it ends," Hiei said, removing the bandana that covered his Jagan to make the process go quicker.

"What did you find Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked, finally reaching the scene.

"Kurama's blood, and there's a trail, so let's get going," Yusuke replied, following after Hiei with Kuwabara taking up the rear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You weren't kidding when you said it was big," Kurama commented, staring wide-eyed at the cavern before him. _We must be in a mountain somewhere…_ he thought looking up at the top of the cave that reached up to over a hundred feet and the floor spanning out even further.

"Yeah, the only problem is that there isn't much light, other wise it would be completely perfect," Karasu said.

"That isn't a problem, I can light it up," he said, taking out multiple seeds from his hair and tossing them in different parts of the room. On contact the seeds began to grow, forming buds that produced equal amounts of light, adding a golden glow to the shadowy cavern.

"You didn't tell me you could do that," Karasu said, slightly taken aback.

"You never asked."

"Haha, very funny kitsune," he said dryly. "So how do you usually train? I know it will be much different from how I do."

"When I'm with someone, I normally make a whip without thorns and they use a weapon of choice that won't cause too serious of wounds if it makes contact. But with your bombs, I don't know how that'll be possible…"

"Don't underestimate me before you know what I'm capable of. As I said when we fought, anything I can think of I can make into a real object, so the possibilities are endless. It doesn't necessarily have to be an explosive, they could just all be duds and not harm you except for a few bruises."

"If you say so, just make sure that they don't explode, it took long enough to heal from our fight at the tournament as it is…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh my god…" Kuwabara whispered as the reached the point where Kurama had met up with Karasu.

"Well someone obviously has anger management issues," Yusuke remarked, surveying the scene as Hiei walked over to the corpses of the youkai. "Can you determine what caused their death Hiei?"

"Unfortunately yes, whoever did this knew how to kill with ease. Not only that, but the wounds seem to be caused by explosives of some sort," Hiei replied, worry in his sharp crimson eyes.

"You don't think…"

"We don't know of any other youkai that have those abilities Yusuke…or that have any connection with Kurama."

"You're not saying that Karasu did this and that Kurama's with him are you? He's dead, we all saw him die from that plant Kurama sprung on him at the last second!" Kuwabara insisted.

"With how quickly they remove the corpses from the ring, that plant may not have had time to take the full effect, and thus allowing him to live through it," Hiei explained, keeping almost all of the fear he felt out of his voice.

"If he's really with that psychopath, we need to find him **now**," Yusuke said, desperation now in his voice.

"The only problem is that his blood ends at this slaughter. The only way that he couldn't leave a trail anymore has to be because that bastard was carrying him…" Hiei stated bitterly.

"Then is there any way of finding him?" Kuwabara asked.

"There should be, since there's a very faint amount of his energy left, and hopefully that won't give out on us. It'll be harder to track, it's much weaker," Hiei answered, starting to walk away in the direction that he felt the energy going.

"Let's try to get this done in the most efficient amount of time possible," Yusuke suggested, following after Hiei.

"Really baka, as if I didn't know that. Don't think that you're the only one worrying…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You've become much better since our last fight," Kurama commented, stopping for a second to catch his breath.

"If this was a real fight, you wouldn't pause. If this is really training, it has to be as close to the real thing as possible," Karasu criticized, hitting him harder than he had to further prove his point.

"True, but you didn't have to hit me that hard," Kurama protested, lashing back at Karasu.

"Yes I did, if an enemy catches you off guard, they'll hit you with everything they have," Karasu pointed out.

"I guess you're right…"

"Another opening, you're too sloppy. Are you even taking this seriously or are you just wasting both of our time?" he demanded, kicking Kurama to the ground.

"Your talk is distracting!"

"Enemies will try to distract you as much as they can. Do you know anything at all?" Karasu said, pulling Kurama to his feet. "Now this time, take it seriously, or we'll stop."

"As you wish," Kurama replied with a hint of warning in his voice just before he solidly landed a kick just above Karasu's hip.

"That was a cheap shot and you know it," Karasu muttered just before disappearing.

"You said for me to take it seriously, I'm just doing what you asked," Kurama answered with a smirk.

"Aren't you cute," Karasu remarked, just missing Kurama when he threw one of his fake bombs at him.

"Now you're the one not taking this seriously, what happened to your earlier aggression?" Kurama mocked.

"Its right here," Karasu responded, throwing another bomb as a blinder so that he could get to Kurama and slug him to the ground with an all too satisfying thud.

"You suck," Kurama said with spite, narrowly missing his attempted trip on Karasu.

"Actually I don't, you won't let me," Karasu shot back sarcastically as he vanished again.

"Did you have to bring that topic up again?"

"Well, when you were sprawled out on the ground like that, how couldn't a thought from that area come to mind?" he asked, appearing right behind him to say the words into his ear.

"Don't even think of biting me!" Kurama yelled, whirling around in effort to hit him, but he was gone before Kurama's attack could land.

"So you can read minds now?" Karasu inquired dryly from the opposite side of the cavern.

"Well, that's what you would've done before, and since you didn't have a mask to slow you down…"

"True, but you reacted quicker than before, so I still couldn't."

"Only because you have a tendency to appear behind me, so I suspected it."

"And the only reason I do that should be rather conspicuous…"

"Would you stop it with the pointless lecherous comments?" Kurama exasperated.

"I can't have you; I have to rid myself of it somehow, unless, of course, you'd be willing to help me…?" Karasu remarked, giving Kurama a sidelong look.

"All right, I think this has gone way off topic, we're just standing here. Last I checked we came here to train, not argue about your needs."

"That may be, but as I remember, this happened more than once during our fight at the tournament…"

"Yes, but those bastards won't be stopping to chat," Kurama pointed out, attacking him again.

_I wouldn't be so sure about that…_ Karasu thought. "Would you like me to mimic their fighting styles then?"

"That would be helpful."

"It'll be rougher…"

"I already know that! I told you what I wanted, so just do it," Kurama commanded, taking a different stance. Not sure which of his friends he would imitate first, Kurama was more cautious than normal.

"Very well, you've been warned," Karasu murmured, taking off in a sprint in Kurama's direction.

_Typical, all of them attack like that; I won't know who it is until he actually hits me with something…_ Kurama thought, bracing himself. With his first attack Karasu jumped into the air and came down raining punches on Kurama. _Now I know, he's imitating Yusuke first, and he's the only one that I haven't trained with…_ he thought, blocking as many punches as he could, although a few still managed to make contact.

"Can't keep up, can you?" Karasu taunted, dropping down and tripping Kurama so that he fell on his back. "Get up; he won't hit you when you're on the ground." As the "fight" continued, Kurama found that it was getting easier and easier to predict what Karasu was going to do, until it got to the point that he could dodge without thinking. Finally getting an opening, he used it to wrap his whip around Karasu's neck and yank him to the ground.

"Maybe we should quit, I know how the other two fight. That and we both have a decent amount of wounds," Kurama suggested after Karasu got up.

"That's fine with me, but we've managed to get quite filthy fighting in here. There is an underground hot spring farther down the way we came. Would you like to bathe before we eat and rest?" Karasu asked, brushing himself off to prove his point.

"I…guess that's fine, but, um…are there separate pools?" Kurama asked self-consciousness evident.

"Yes there is, and if I remember correctly, there's one that is very secluded from the other ones," Karasu said, leading Kurama to where he spoke of.

"Is there anything else hidden in here that I should know about?" Kurama asked, walking towards the isolated pool.

"Not that I can think of. If you'd like to wait a minute, I can get you something to dry off with and some new clothes."

"Where are you getting all this from?" Kurama asked, mystified.

"I stole it naturally, there's enough higher up demons that have too many things to notice when a few things are missing," Karasu answered, disappearing for a second and re-appearing with a towel and different clothes and a few bandages. "Be sure to clean your wounds fully before you wrap them," he advised, handing him the things.

"Yes mother, I already knew that," he said dryly, stepping behind the rock wall that hid his pool from view.

"Well you seemed to forget obvious things earlier, I was just making sure," Karasu replied sardonically.

"Shut up."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After he was finished and fully clothed, Kurama stepped out from his private bath and found that Karasu was just beginning to bandage his wounds. _I should have known he'd take longer than me, being obsessed with his hair and all…_ he thought, walking up to him. "Need any help?"

"I'll be fine on my own," Karasu replied, wrapping the wound on his shoulder.

"I would've thought you'd want my assistance, but it appears I was incorrect…" Kurama commented, leaving once he knew he wasn't needed. Realizing he just declined having Kurama's hands on him, he called the kitsune back.

"On second thought, this will go faster if you help."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Kurama asked with his eyebrow raised.

"You were the one who offered it, so don't imply something about me, when there's possible evidence of the same offence for you," Karasu said, handing him some bandages.

"I offer everyone the same help with this, so don't take it the wrong way," Kurama mentioned, finishing the wound on his shoulder for him.

"Sure you do."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes, I'll stop."

He checked to see if there were any wounds on his back that needed help. Finding a deep gash that looked infected he got worried.

"You do know about the one on your back, right?" Kurama asked, looking closely at the wound.

"There's one on my back? I don't feel anything… Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, it looks like it's infected. I'll have to treat it with some herbs so don't be alarmed if you feel a sudden burning sensation," Kurama warned, taking a seed from his hair and after growing it a little he took the leaves from it. After crushing them into a sticky paste he carefully applied it to the wound feeling Karasu stiffen, knowing he was probably biting back a cry of pain. "It'll have a numbing effect after a few minutes, so don't worry," he explained, wrapping the cloth bandage around him so that it covered the entire wound when he was finished.

"It's a good thing you decided to help…"

"It's weird that you didn't feel anything, but at least it'll heal cleanly now."

_Yes, and the experience, not including the burning, was like heaven… I thought I'd never feel your touch, especially that low on my back… _Karasu thought, reminiscing the feeling as he walked back. Once they reached the room, Kurama noticed Karasu's expression had gone from content to dazed. Thinking it was some side effect of the wound, his worry returned.

"Are you okay? You look really out of it…"

"I'm fine, just tired," Karasu replied in a voice that expressed his words.

"If you tell me where the food is, I can go get it so that you can rest," Kurama suggested, still near the doorway.

"Take the first left and then the first right and you should find it." _I just hope he doesn't run off, I don't have the energy to make a barrier…_

"Okay, I'll be back," Kurama said, leaving for the food. Upon his return he brought back an assortment of food ranging from meat to vegetables to fruit. "I didn't know what you were in the mood for, so I got a little bit of each of the different groups," he explained, setting it all on the table in the room.

"I'll just have some fruit, I'm not really hungry."

"I don't see how you couldn't be, are you sure you're all right?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes, I just need some rest."

"You're worrying me; this isn't how you normally act."

"You were worrying about me? There's a first," Karasu remarked.

"No I'm serious; you don't look too good either…"

"You never liked me in the first place, why would I look good to you now?"

"That's not what I meant; you look like you're sick."

"I told you I feel fine, your concern is being wasted."

"That's what I said when, in fact, I had a bad fever. Just let me check, okay?"

"If you must," Karasu muttered, finishing the small amount of food he had taken.

"Karasu, you're burning up, that wound must've been something other than what I thought it was. I think you're poisoned…" Kurama said, ticking off the symptoms in his mind, and they all matched up with the ones Karasu was showing. Not feeling the wound, the sudden change in mood, excess drowsiness and lack of hunger all added up to it. "I'll need to heal that with my own energy since I don't have the right herbs to do it with," he explained, starting to take off his jacket.

Cutting off the bandages Kurama examined the wound closer than he had before and saw that it was in fact a poison that was affecting his captor. "This is going to hurt a little bit, but it won't kill you," Kurama cautioned, taking a sharp edged leaf and using it to re-open the wound on his back. Putting his hands over the now gushing injury, he began sending energy in that would destroy the poison and heal the wound simultaneously.

After all the poison was gone, Kurama put the jacket back on Karasu and checked his temperature to find that it had gone down slightly, but still needed something to completely remove it. After getting a small towel and drenching it with icy water he made Karasu lie down and put the cloth on his forehead. "If you rest, you'll be fine in the morning."

"If you say so…" Karasu said drowsily, slipping into sleep quickly.

* * *

Awww...isn't that sweet? Kurama playing doctor and helping Karasu out...lol. Finally Yusuke and the others are on the right track, but will it be possible for them to stop what has started between this unlikely pair? lol. Only reading the following chapters will answer that question! Again...I sound like a movie advertisement... Please review! 


	9. Tomodachi or Koibito?

For those who are well aquainted with Japanese the title of this chapter means: Friend(s) or Lover(s)? Quite fitting, don't you agree? lol. You'll find out why... Thanks for reviews: **KyoHana,** **trunks and goten,** **Ferra,** **Nakita,** **darksaphire,** **Fox-Forbidden-Child,** **rurouni kitsune,** and **Kitsune.** Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Tomodachi or Koibito? **

Wearily Karasu opened his eyes to find the sun up and that Kurama had fallen asleep with his head resting in his arms on the edge of the bed. His legs were tucked under him, an obvious sign that he had been watching over Karasu during the night.

_That's kind of odd… Especially where he laid his head, if he was any closer to me his hair would be brushing my stomach…_ he thought, flushing as he gently moved away from the slumbering kitsune in a way that wouldn't disturb his rest. _I wonder how long he stayed up watching me… I don't understand why he was so worried, I thought he hated me…I would've thought he'd like to see me die slow and painfully as a poison would definitely make sure of…_

Although he had barely made the bed move at all, Kurama still must have felt it, for he woke up a few minutes later while Karasu was still contemplating why he had helped him. "What time is it…?" Kurama asked sleepily, his tired emerald gazing up into Karasu's violet ones, catching him off guard.

"Morning, why do you ask?" Karasu asked trying to sound like his normal calm self.

"It sure doesn't feel like it…" he murmured into the sheets, obviously still exhausted.

"When did you fall asleep last night?" Karasu asked softly, using Kurama's tiredness to slip away from him.

"Dunno, probably early morning…" he replied, his weariness causing his speech to be slightly impaired.

"Why so late? I'm not that important…" Karasu replied from the other side of the room, surprising Kurama, as he thought the crow was still in front of him.

"I don't know, I just…never mind, it's not important," Kurama muttered. _You wouldn't believe me anyway…_

"Well, since you seem to still be very tired, why don't you sleep for a while and I'll wake you up later?" Karasu suggested.

"No, I'll be fine, there's plenty of nights that I go without sleep, so I'm used to it," Kurama replied, stretching as he stood up.

"If you insist, but feel free to take a nap at any time. I'm going to go get some food; I hardly ate anything with that poison in me. I'll bring something back for you if you like," he said, leaving.

"Its fine, I'm still somewhat full from last night," Kurama responded tiredly as he sat down on the bed, making Karasu glance back before he left completely. _It's so weird, one minute he's talking dirty almost begging me to submit and the next he's running away like a frightened dog… What the hell does he want from me? Is this still just a game to him…?_

"Is something wrong Kurama?" Karasu asked standing at the doorway watching Kurama's expression turn to being distraught.

"No, nothing's wrong, I…was just thinking…" Kurama replied, startled that Karasu had remained and was watching him.

"Of what? You seemed like you were troubled by something…important…" Karasu mentioned, walking towards him.

"It wasn't anything like that; I was just trying to figure out what poison it was exactly. There's actually a few that can be healed the way I did…" Kurama replied with a fake smile that he hoped wouldn't crack as he hastily stood up to meet Karasu face to face.

_I wonder if I should tell him that I can see right through his lie and façade…_ Karasu thought, gazing at Kurama, clearly making the kitsune nervous. Dropping his gaze, he sighed, turning around again. "Well, if that's really what it was, then I'm not worried, but if it's something else…you know I'll listen…" Karasu said in a tone that almost made Kurama want to tell him the truth, almost…

…but not quite. Keeping quiet, Kurama slumped back into a sitting position on the bed, this time making sure to keep his face emotionless as he thought,

_I know he saw right through that, he must've just decided not to bring it up… Why is this so hard for me? I thought I held no feelings for him, then it seemed platonic, but now…I don't even know anymore…_ Kurama thought, letting out a frustrated sigh as he let himself fall back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, instead of Karasu, when he returned. As he ate in silence it only proved to make Kurama's uneasiness grow.

_I don't know why he seems so anxious… I wish he'd tell me what's bothering him so much… Is it his friends, or something…else that's bothering him?_ Karasu contemplated as he finished eating. He noiselessly paced over to the deep in thought fox. Not even noticing when Karasu was standing over him, he decided to sit next to him, nearly giving Kurama a heart attack in the process.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you just going to keep it locked up inside?" Karasu inquired quietly, almost in a silky voice.

"Why does it matter? You don't care…" Kurama replied somewhat frostily.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have asked. It seems you're just going to keep all of your emotions locked up… Well what do I expect? You hate me after all…" Karasu murmured detachedly getting up and walking to the other side of the room. _So much for progress…_

"If I hated you, I wouldn't have tended to your wounds, nor would I have stayed here when I knew I could have easily left. No, hate isn't what I feel for you anymore…what I do, I don't know…" Kurama said just a touch louder than a whisper. "One thing I do know though is that you didn't help me for lust's sake, so you don't have to stay so far away, you've made your point."

"Even if I didn't do it for lust, I don't want to keep slipping up. You and I both know that's what I do when I'm too close to you…" Karasu replied, keeping his distance, even though every instinct practically screamed at him to go over to Kurama, but he refused to listen to them.

"Did you ever once hear me complain about your "slip up" or after you were done, was I sickened beyond words? Neither of those occurred, obviously meaning I didn't care that you slipped up. If the truth be told…I-I think I…liked it…" Kurama said, nearly inaudible at the end, but Karasu still heard every word.

"The only reason you didn't complain was because you were so hungry you were delusional and because of that same reason, you were able to ask for food. It's so easily contradicted, I don't know why you'd list such things," Karasu said, denying what Kurama could be hinting towards.

"If I was so delusional, how do I remember the way you taste?" Kurama asked taking note to the sharp breath Karasu took.

"The only thing you tasted was food, nothing more."

"Should I test that now, to make sure?" Kurama asked, getting to his feet.

"Kurama, don't do this. You're half asleep; I don't want to deal with you being sick with yourself later because you didn't know what you were doing. I'll make a barrier to keep you away if I have to," Karasu warned.

"Like you would, we both know you've been attracted to me ever since you laid eyes on me. One more thing, when I fought you at the tournament, it was after a sleepless night. I obviously didn't do anything too foolish then, now did I?" Kurama revealed taking the few seconds it took to register in Karasu's mind that he couldn't sleep before fighting him to get close enough that a barrier wouldn't work.

"Kurama, snap out of it, you're in a daze or something. This isn't how you act. Stop before you do something you'll regret," Karasu said, backing up against the wall, his heart racing, his logic forcing him to push the inviting situation away.

"I'm not in a daze; do my eyes look glazed to you? I'm doing this of my own will; I won't have regrets. You seem like the one who will have regrets. Why are you so suddenly afraid of me? You're always asking me what's wrong, well now it's my turn," Kurama informed, not giving Karasu anywhere to go.

"I-I, don't want to ruin the shaky relationship we've developed by rushing into something like this… Y-you don't know how hard it's been for me to continue to love someone that hates me…and now that that person is finally show a friendly interest…I don't want to lose it…"

"That's not it. You never expected me to feel this way for you, and now that it's true, it frightens and excites you at the same time, does it not?" Kurama said.

"You may be right about that much, but it doesn't change the fact that I won't let you do this when you've barely had any rest. I'll let you do what ever you had planned after you sleep for a few hours. Do I have a deal with you?" Karasu asked. After Kurama nodded and backed off he let out a low sigh of relief. Once he was sound asleep, Karasu let his guard down.

_If he had persisted any longer than he did, I wouldn't have been able to keep him off me… I probably would've pushed him down on my bed and taken him before I even knew what I was doing…_ Karasu thought helplessly, watching Kurama's rhythmic breathing until he felt himself falling asleep. _I hope he regains his senses when he wakes… And yet…at the same time…I don't want him to…_ he thought, his eyes slipping shut.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time that Karasu awoke, it was late in the afternoon, and he was also surprised at the fact that he had been sleeping exactly the way that he had found Kurama when he woke that morning.

_I must still be recovering from that poison to have slept so long…_ Karasu mused, standing up. _I knew he'd still be asleep; the poor kitsune was exhausted. I bet everything he said was just a result of sleep deprivation… When he wakes I'll know for sure…_ he thought, lightly jumping up to a ledge next to the small window, using the time that Kurama took to sleep to think as he gazed out into the blood red sky. When twilight had set in, Kurama finally began to stir, waking with a small moan. _Just stay quiet, if something that small provokes me, I'm hopeless… _

Looking around with refreshed, but confused eyes, Kurama sat up. Wondering where his captor turned friend turned he didn't know what, he stood up and started walking towards the doorway.

"You'll be wasting your time looking for me out there, I'm up here," Karasu said, still looking out the window, hiding his expression.

"I didn't know there was a ledge up there; couldn't you have told me that sooner?" Kurama replied, turning around.

"Do you remember what you said earlier?" he asked emotionlessly.

"About what?" Kurama inquired, confused.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," he muttered, sighing inwardly, keeping his gazing out the window so that he could be sure his expression wouldn't give anything away.

"Are you okay? You seem depressed," Kurama asked, looking up at him.

_Depressed is an understatement…but it's what I expected so I should quit showing it so much or he'll suspect something…_ Karasu decided, hiding behind a façade as he turned toward the slightly concerned fox. "I'm fine, how did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess, but I could've sworn I fell asleep resting against your bed… Seems I was wrong…"

"That is how you started out, I put you the other way so you could get better rest," he explained, jumping down and landing almost without a sound. _Would this damn aching just cease already? It never could've been that way anyway…_

"You're trying to hide it, but I can tell something's really bothering you. You've listened to me before, so I will for you. But if you don't want to, that's your choice I guess, but you're starting to worry me…"

"It has to do with this morning, and I don't want to refresh your memory. You'll think I made it up anyway," Karasu replied looking away.

"You're not the type to make something up, so why would you start now? Just tell me," Kurama insisted.

"I'm not going to, just let it be," Karasu said firmly, leaning against the wall at his back.

"From the looks of things, it must've been something I did or said. I have a right to know, so tell me," Kurama demanded, standing in front of Karasu.

"You'll probably vomit when I tell you, but, as you insist… Basically what you did was…" Karasu began, filling Kurama in, all the while making sure he kept his emotions out of his voice and also watching Kurama's expression for any changes.

There were none. Except the tiniest of frowns that you wouldn't have noticed unless you were looking as hard as Karasu. When he finally finished, he added, "Anytime you want to kill me for lying so obviously, or puke, is fine with me."

"Actually, neither of those things sparks my interest…" Kurama said, walking to the adjacent wall that Karasu was leaning against and coping his antics.

"Does that mean that you believe me?"

"Yes, since it was all true, I remember now," Kurama stated, changing Karasu's expression from depression to surprise.

"You can't be serious, all of that was _true_?" Karasu asked, disbelieving.

"Did I stutter? I don't know why, but you seem to have a hard time grasping what you've always wanted as being true…"

_That's because it never is… _"I'd believe you if you proved it…"

"I tried to earlier, but you did say that if I felt the same after sleep that you'd let me. Does that still stand the same?" Kurama asked.

"Of course, why would I change it?"

"I was just making sure. Now for proof, how can I prove that I'm not lying?"

"I'm sure you can think of something on your own. Even if those stories about Yoko aren't true, you've still been around quite a long time, so you should have at least a little bit of experience in this matter…" Karasu pointed out, trying to remain relaxed.

"Hopefully you'll find this worthy enough," Kurama murmured, pressing his mouth to Karasu's, surprising him despite the fact he knew something was coming. "Do you believe me now?" he asked softly.

"There's not a doubt in my mind any more, but one thing still bothers me. If you felt like this, why did you sound self conscious and want your own pool when we bathed yesterday?" Karasu asked eyebrow raised.

"Because I knew that if you saw me, you'd flip, and I didn't want it that way…" Kurama admitted his face tinged red.

"You've definitely got a point there, considering I haven't even seen you without your shirt. I would've either done that, or fainted. If we ever get that far, I probably will end up doing something along those lines. If that situation arises and I flip, just hit me on the head a few times, and if I faint, well…you'll think of something," he said, making Kurama burst out laughing. "Well thanks for your concern fox…" he muttered sarcastically.

"Do you want to test that and see how you'll react?" Kurama teased, still grinning, and suppressing laughs.

"I'm not quite sure what you're asking here…"

"There isn't a barrier up anymore is there?" Kurama asked, when Karasu shook his head he continued, "Well, why don't we go back there and see what happens?"

"You're kidding right?" Karasu asked, nearly panting at the thought.

"No, c'mon," he said, walking out of the room, knowing Karasu would follow. "Oh, and go get some of that potion while you're at it…" Kurama said, smirking.

* * *

I can only hope that all of you are smart enough to realize what those two are going to do...hehehe. Alas, if some of you were expecting a lemon in this one...well...sorry, but I tried putting it in, and to be frank, it just didn't do the story justice. As I originally thought, its better just to leave it up to the reader's imagination. Please review! 


	10. Reunited?

We have finally arrived at the big confrontation! Hooray, ne? I hope you end up liking it as much as I do. Thanks to reviews: **trunks and goten,** **SingerOfDeath,** **Ferrai,** **KyoHana,** **Fox-Forbidden-Child,** **darksaphire,** **Hedi Dracona,** and **rurouni kitsune.** Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Reunited? **

Slowly waking up, Kurama opened his eyes and found that he was snuggled up in Karasu's arms. _Oh yeah…now I remember… That was definitely enjoyable… Well there's no point in getting up, not when I'm so comfortable like this…_ Sighing gently, he settled back down into the warmth of Karasu's embrace, but just as sleep was upon him, he suddenly felt Yusuke and the other's energy. Startled, he shot up, waking Karasu in the process.

"Something wrong Kurama…?" Karasu asked tiredly forcing himself to sit up.

"I-I just felt their energy…" Kurama replied, slightly taken aback.

"The Tantei's…?"

"Yeah, they're close…they'll probably reach the cave's entrance in about an hour at the latest…"

Laying a reassuring hand on Kurama's shoulder, Karasu spoke, "Don't worry about it, at least this way you can go back home…" he muttered, the final words almost catching in his suddenly tightened throat.

"I don't want to go back to their lies and deceit, I'd much rather stay here…"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We should confront them head on outside the cave and I'll tell them how I feel, simple as that," Kurama answered, shrugging.

"From what I saw at the tournament, they won't give up that easily and they'll probably say that I brain-washed you or something…"

"That I know, but when they realize that I really mean to stay here, it'll only make it better. Now c'mon, stop sulking, you definitely weren't like this last night…and you don't have to worry, I'm not leaving."

"That's what you say now…" Karasu murmured, his depression from the previous day threatening to take over.

"That's what I say now and forever, so shut up," Kurama retaliated, pushing him down into a passionate kiss that further proved his point.

"All right, I'll believe you, but I don't think we should meet them covered in dry sweat from last night's 'events'…"

"I agree, we'll take a bath, eat something and wait for their arrival, how does that sound?"

"Perfect."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We're really close, aren't we?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, only about another mile and a half or so until we reach our destination…" Hiei answered his tone much different from the previous days; it was now filled with renewed hope.

"This is awesome, he's still alive I can easily feel his energy now…I don't know how he did it, but he's lasted with that freak…" Kuwabara said, also in high spirits.

"Nah, I bet he killed the bastard, seems more like what Kurama would do," Yusuke joked, relief washing over him at the feeling of Kurama's energy.

_I hope so…or else something else has happened to allow him to survive…_ Hiei thought, the mention of Karasu bringing him back to reality. In about an hour's time, they finally spotted their lost comrade.

"KURAMA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Yusuke shouted out in pure joy as he ran headlong towards the solitary kitsune, the others following his lead, but when they got close enough to see his expression, it wasn't the one they were expecting. He was glaring coldly at them, hatred written clearly over his flawless face. Another thing surprising the Tantei other than his look was that his normally light hued clothing was replaced with all black making him seem frightfully ominous.

"Is something wrong Kurama…?" Kuwabara asked timidly, the fox's fiery expression slightly unnerving them all.

"Well other than being betrayed by so called allies and 'friends' no, I'm just fine," Kurama snapped.

"He isn't the same, that damn crow tainted him…he tried to cover it, but he still reeks of lust and sex…" Hiei scorned, anger running deep.

"Damn crow? Excuse me, but I do have a name little one…" Karasu drawled, appearing as if from only the shadows.

"Like we care, as I remember you're supposed to be rotting in hell jackass. And I'll be more than willing to put you back…after all, I killed Toguro, and he kicked your ass, so taking you down won't be a problem," Yusuke shot back, balling his hands into fists.

"Go ahead and try, but you'll have to get through me first Detective," Kurama said coldly.

"Kurama why in the hell are you protecting him! He nearly killed you!" Yusuke yelled, his anger rising quicker than ever.

"Well after you left me for **dead** he nursed me back to health. He could have killed me at anytime if that were truly what he still desired. Being that I'm standing in front of you, that obviously isn't what he wants anymore," Kurama pointed out frostily.

"Oh yes, why would he kill you when he could keep you as his _toy_ instead?" Hiei remarked, causing the kitsune's cold stare to rest on him. "Your affection towards him would almost make sense if you still didn't hate him when we started this mission. I want the real reason for your sudden infatuation with this bastard Kurama," he demanded.

"Jealous are we? It must really irk you to know that we've slept together… Even if you've never mentioned anything to me, the look in your eyes tells volumes sometimes…"

"You're avoiding the question Kurama, why are you so suddenly drawn to a murderer that nearly took your life?"

"I already answered that, but I'll repeat it in simpler terms so that you understand. I like him and hate all of you because he saved me from obvious death when you were the ones who left me to that fate. That and the fact that didn't go near me until I gave him permission to… Now do all of you understand? You're not wanted here so just leave and never look back," Kurama said in departure, turning to leave himself.

"What about your mother Kurama? You know the one you nearly died for on more than one occasion? Or did you forget her during you heated passion last night?" Hiei asked his statement stopping Kurama dead in his tracks. "Oh, so you do remember her after all."

"If she ever knew what I really am, she wouldn't ever want to see me again, especially since I took away the son she deserved to have…" Kurama stated quietly.

"You replaced a worthless human who could never have saved her life like you did…are you really so sure that she would never want to see you again? I doubt it…"

"How could a heartless brat like you determine how she would react? You're the one who is so reluctant to tell Yukina the truth!" Kurama yelled out. Although he was expecting an explosion of anger from the small fire apparition, he did nothing but keep a steady gaze into Kurama's eyes.

"Well, now that you've gotten that out of your system, would come back to us?" Hiei asked patiently.

"You don't know how hard we've looked for you and how worried we've been Kurama… I know Shiori is worried sick over you too… Please, just come back," Yusuke pleaded.

"Why, so you can leave me to die again? Feh, I'm not falling for your falsehoods again…" Kurama scoffed, continuing to walk away.

"Figures you would walk away, being the coward that you are…" Hiei remarked to Kurama's retreating back. "Either that or you're dying to be a bitch for your lover boy again…" _Please let this work…_

"What did you say…?" Kurama demanded icily calm as he slowly turned around.

"You heard me, you're running away with your tail in between you legs," Hiei repeated and within a blink of an eye Kurama had grabbed him around the neck and had hoisted him into the air.

"Say that one more time runt and you will feel pain…" Kurama said mercilessly as he tightened his grasp on Hiei's neck.

"Coward," he breathed, already starting to choke. Provoked beyond anger's limit, Kurama lost himself and slammed the himiko into the ground. "Hn, about time you let go of me, it's too bad for you though I'm much faster than you…" Hiei smirked, flitting away before Kurama could grab him again.

"Bastard! Get back here!" Kurama shouted, fully enraged, sprinting after him.

'_Yusuke, I'll lead him away, and I'll try to get him back to normal… In the mean time, go back to Ningenkai and tell his mother he's fine and will be home soon…'_

'_All right, if you say so…don't take too long, he's mom's bound to be half crazy with worry…'_

'_I'll take as long as is needed for him to return to himself…until then, could you stay with his mother if she allows you to?'_

'_Yeah, no problem, we'll be waiting for you two…' _"Kuwabara, we're leaving," Yusuke said after his connection to Hiei had been broken.

"Why, shouldn't we wait for them to get back…?"

"Don't worry about that right now, it'll work out in the end, now c'mon," Yusuke urged.

"All right, but what about him…? Wait, where'd he go?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Who cares what that crow's up to, all we should care about is leaving, now c'mon already or I'll drag you!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hiei get back here now!" Kurama yelled, starting to get winded after sprinting for about 20 miles straight.

"Getting tired kitsune?" Hiei asked mockingly, appearing in front of Kurama without warning, making him skid to a stop.

"Shut…up…" Kurama muttered, breathing heavily.

"So, are you ready to kill me as you said you were?" Hiei asked calmly, all mocking-ness gone from his voice.

"I never said kill…stop putting words in my mouth."

"You had the look of it in your eyes; I just translated it to that instead…" Hiei said, taking a step forward.

"Get away," Kurama said also taking a step, but backwards to distance himself from him.

"You seem frightened of me, why is that?"

"Get away from me!" he yelled, raising a barrier around himself to keep Hiei away.

"Something is seriously wrong with you…just tell me what it is…" Hiei said, walking up to the barrier's edge.

"Why would you care? I should be dead right now because of you…" he said weakly, falling to his knees, the barrier fading.

"Kurama…I care, more than you may know…let me help, you always did the same for me…" Hiei said gently, kneeling next to the fallen kitsune.

"I-I don't know who to trust anymore…one minute it seems like the truth and the next it feels like a lie and it keeps going back and forth… I'm sick of being confused…" Kurama murmured.

"What did he do to you to put you in such a state?"

"It isn't entirely his fault; you and the others are also to blame, leaving me like that… I didn't know what to do…I still don't…"

Taking a risk, Hiei did something he never had done before, but had seen others do in condolence to others. Slowly he put his arms around Kurama's shoulders and brought him close, hoping he was getting his message across. It seemed to have worked since Kurama turned and buried his face into his shoulder and wept silently. When he finally stopped, he didn't break away from the embrace.

"Feel any better…?" Hiei asked gently.

"A little, yes…" Kurama replied softly.

"Take as long as you need, I'll be here for you…"

"Thank…you…" he murmured, slowly slipping into sleep.

_I should've known, I knew he couldn't have been telling the truth earlier… It was fun while it lasted I guess… The best thing for him is to never see me again, so that's how it'll be…just a bad memory to shudder at… He has everything he needs with his friends and family… I don't mean a thing…I never have and never will…_ Karasu thought. Looking down on the scene before him, he felt worthless and depressed, he departed as silently as he had came, leaving no trace.

* * *

Its all so sad...and yet somewhat happy... I'm sure you can feel the tug of an ending, as the next chapter shall be the final one. Tear, ne? All I can say is that I hope Karasu doesn't do something too rash because of his depression...oops, was that foreshadowing? lol. You'll just have to read the next and final chapter to find out! Please review! 


	11. Regrets and Confessions

Well here it is, the final chapter of Helping Hand? Kind of sad, but then again, all good things must come to an end! Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! **Hedi Dracona,** **SingerOfDeath,** **Kurama's number1 girl,** **KyoHana,** **trunks and goten,** **Nyte Kit,** **vampire2287,** **Corvin the Corw Incarnate,** **Ferrai,** **rurouni kitsune,** **BHS,** **DemonUntilDeath,** **cat girl,** and **Kitsune.** Enjoy the final chapter! 

**

* * *

**

**Regrets and Confessions**

"W-where am I?" Kurama mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"You're with me. Can you walk…?" Hiei asked quietly, helping the kitsune to his feet.

"Yes."

"Good, then we can get you home," Hiei said, leading Kurama towards a portal to Ningenkai.

_But…what about Karasu? I hope he'll be fine…at least until…_ Kurama thought, but was cut short when he went through the portal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You mean he's coming home?" Shiori asked tearfully.

"Yeah, he should be here soon, you don't have to cry, everything's fine," Yusuke said, trying to calm her down before Kurama returned. Within 10 minutes the two entered through the doorway.

"Oh, Shuichi, you're okay!" Shiori cried out at the sight of her son. As he walked in, she gave him a warm and weepy embrace, which he returned, but…only half-heartedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I'm afraid there is… Could you guys leave? It's…personal…" Kurama asked, looking away from everyone.

"Yeah sure, we'll see ya around," Yusuke replied, nearly having to drag Kuwabara and Hiei out as he left. Closing the door behind them, Kurama spoke.

"Mother, you might want to sit down…there's something very important that I have to tell and show you…" he murmured, his hand closing around the small vial in his pocket.

"What is it Shuichi…? Are you in trouble of some kind?" Shiori asked.

"Not exactly… I-I've been hiding something from you, and I've decided that it's time that you should know. I'm…not really your son."

"W-what? Why are you talking such nonsense? How could you not be my son? I don't understand. If you're not, then who could you be…?" Shiori questioned, fear starting to seep into her voice.

"You may not believe what I'm about to tell you, but it's the truth. My truest name and form is Yoko Kurama, a fox demon. I was a famous bandit of a world filled with demons, but I was betrayed and was nearly killed by a strong pursuer who shot me. I escaped in a soul form and took the body of your soulless son to recover myself.

"In all reality, I should have left by now, being the cold-blooded youkai that I am, but you changed me, in a good way. You taught me how to love, and over the years, I became your son, because I finally realized that I loved you as any son would his mother…" Kurama explained, his throat tightening more, making his already difficult confession harder.

"If…that's really the truth…then, what do you look like in your true form, if this isn't it?" Shiori asked, puzzled.

"I will show you, but please don't be alarmed. The sight may shock you, just as a warning…" Kurama advised, taking the vial out and drinking the purple fluid it contained. After the transformation had taken place he opened his golden eyes and gazed at his mother cautiously, hoping she wouldn't scream out in terror as she had in his nightmare.

"S-so this is, r-really you?" she asked quietly, returning his gaze evenly.

Dropping his stare and slightly bowing his head he answered softly, "Yes, it is…"

"When you warned me, I thought you were going to be something hideous, but you're the exact opposite… I never knew a demon could be so, well, beautiful…" Shiori breathed in awe, taking a small step forward towards Yoko, who flinched at the gesture. "Is it all right if I come closer to you?"

"If you're comfortable doing that, go ahead…" Yoko replied quietly, avoiding Shiori's gaze.

"This is all so strange; you were gone for nearly a week and now this. I knew you seemed different from other children, but I never thought, never dreamed, you would be this, _different_…" she murmured, looking over Yoko fully, trying to understand it all.

"If you want me to leave, don't hesitate to ask. I'm surprised you've acted so calmly about all of this…" Yoko admitted softly.

"Why would I ever want you to leave? You'll always be my son, no matter what," she said, walking to his see the back of him and was surprised to find his tail. "Oh my, you even have a tail to go with those adorable ears… Speaking of, would you mind if I…" Shiori asked leaving her question hanging, hoping Kurama would understand her request.

"Of course," he replied, kneeling down so that she could reach them.

"They're so soft…" she murmured, petting him as he knelt demurely, not sure what to think. "You know, for being a fox, you sure are relaxed and calm. I always had the impression that foxes never liked being around others…that it made them uneasy…and if you get too close, you'd better watch out."

"I used to be as you say, but I've changed because of the love you showed me. No matter how arrogant or disobedient I was, you stuck with me and never gave up. Something no one before you has ever done, obviously," Yoko mentioned.

"How could I give up on you? As I said before, you are my son, despite your differences, it'll never change…" she stated, pulling him up and hugging him tightly.

_Never in a million years would I ever have expected her to take it like this…_ Yoko thought as he returned her embrace with the same warmth that she gave. When she finally pulled away, they both noticed that it was fairly late.

"You should probably go to bed…I know you probably have to work in the morning, right?" Yoko asked, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah, I do…really early actually…"

"All the more reason to get your rest. What time do you have to go in?"

"6:00, with the holidays coming up, we have to. Should I wake you up before I leave?"

"You can if you want, but I'll probably be really out of it at that hour, so it might just be a waste of your time…"

"True, I'll let you get your rest. I guess I'll see you when I get off work tomorrow then."

"Yes, sleep well mother…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By one am Kurama knew that his mother was fast asleep. It meant it was safe for him to leave for the night. Checking one last time to see that his door was securely locked he jumped out his window, heading in the direction of the nearest portal to Makai.

_I just hope and pray Karasu's still okay…_ Kurama thought, worry flooding through him as he rushed through the portal. Running as fast as he could to the cave they shared he entered breathless.

"Karasu? Are you in here?" Kurama called out. Only silence answered him. Walking in deeper, he searched every room, but found nothing.

That is, until he checked over their room one more time and found a well folded note lying on the bed. Picking it up, he opened it hesitantly; anxious of what could be written on it.

_Kurama,_

_If you're reading this, I have to thank you. It means that you really cared._

_Well, at least enough to come back for me. But I'm afraid it might already be too late when you read this. I'll get to that later though._

_First off, I'd like to apologize for keeping you here against your will for so long. If I had had any intelligence at all, I would've let you go after you were healed. I mean, why would you want to stay? I did nearly kill you after all…_

_I know you're probably thinking, 'but I love you…' Or maybe you're not…I'm hoping it's the latter, since it wasn't love. You just felt alone and I was more than willing to help you. What I actually did was I tried to push your friends out your life so that I could have you to myself. And as you can see where that got me…_

_I expect that got rid of any lusty feelings you may have for me. And if you still do, get rid of them. We were never meant to be._

_We…just don't belong together. You're meant to be with your friends and family. As for me…I should be dead._

_With that said, I should draw this little note to a close. I wish you a long a prosperous life my beautiful fox…also, I hope you find true love…someone that truly deserves you…someone that is the complete opposite of me._

_Oh, and just as a last little note, if you still want to see me, don't bother looking. By the time it would take you to find me, I'll be dead anyway._

_Sayonara kitsune, aishiteru…eien ni._

_Karasu_

At the end of the note Kurama's heart felt complete torn to pieces.

_I-it's a suicide note…Karasu you can't!_ Kurama thought, panicking as he rushed out. _Where could he be!_ Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm down. _Freaking out won't help any, I need a clear head to figure out where he is…_

_The only problem is I have no idea where he could be…unless…_ he thought, an idea forming quickly in his head. _If he's not there, then I don't know where he could be. I just hope I'm right and that I can get there in time…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well here I am, Hanging Neck Island…I just hope this is where he went…_ Kurama thought, running towards the ruins of the tournament stadium. When he reached his destination, he stopped. Memories of his fight came racing back, hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Starting to walk again, he paced slowly over to where he stood after his final attack. _This is where it could've all ended…and none of this would've happened…_ Glancing up, he looked over to where Karasu had laid after the Makai mimosa hit him and let out a sigh.

_This was probably the last place he would've gone…and by now…_ Kurama considered, depression consuming him. _I screwed up again…now he really is gone…_ Looking around one more time before he left, a glint of something in the moonlight caught his eye.

_What is that…? Could it…! _Kurama thought as he rushed over. What he found was a trail of blood reflecting dully in the radiant moonlight. Eyes widening in fear he found the source of the blood and nearly cried out.

There lay Karasu against a tall tree, eyes closed, with blood still seeping out of large wounds in his side, likely caused by his own explosives.

Rushing over to his side, Kurama quickly started healing the injuries, hoping he wasn't too late. When everything was healed he checked for the crow's pulse and nearly sobbed with relief when he found a slow, but steady one.

Exhausted from the sudden loss of energy, the kitsune passed out.

Slowly opening his eyes Karasu gazed around. _I-I'm alive…? But how…?_ Looking down, he saw why he was still among the living.

Kurama was lying fast asleep in his lap. _He must've come looking for me despite what I wrote in that note… Healing me probably took all of his you-ki, no wonder he passed out. Poor thing…_ Karasu thought, gently picking the tired fox up so that he would lie against his chest.

_I guess all I can do now is wait for him to wake up…_ he considered resting his head against the tree at his back, his eyes involuntarily slipping shut.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Many hours passed before either of them re-awoke. Slightly confused, Kurama looked around sleepily at the surrounding landscape. The sun was creating a blood-red picture in the western sky.

_Is he…?_ Kurama thought with sudden alarm, but after taking a quick glance down, the fear evaporated at the sight of Karasu's arms resting around his chest.

"Finally awake I see…" Kurama nearly jumped in surprise at the sound of Karasu's voice. _I thought he was asleep! _"Startled, are we…?"

"A little yes…why didn't you let me know sooner that you were awake?"

"I thought the shock would have a much better effect…don't you agree?" he replied in a slightly mocking tone. The caress of his breath on Kurama's neck, which sent shivers down his spine, made him nod weakly in response.

"I can't believe you'd actually do that…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean…the suicide! How could you…? Didn't you think of what it would've done to me if I hadn't gotten here in time?" Kurama demanded.

"It did pass through my mind a few times, but it was the choice I had committed to… My deepest apologizes for worrying you so much. Everything's all right now though, isn't it?"

"It is Karasu. But there is still one tiny little problem…"

"Yes? Continue."

"I want to stay with my human mother you must realize…we have to figure out a way to make this work…"

"Such a simple thing, I'm surprised you haven't already figured out a solution for it…" Karasu murmured, resting his chin on Kurama's shoulder.

"Well I obviously haven't…and since you seem to know of one, would you mind sharing?"

Karasu let out a small laugh. "Of course kitsune… What I figured we could do is, you'd stay with your mother obviously, but I'll come with you to Ningenkai. I'll share your room and whenever someone comes knocking; literally, I leave until you're alone again. Does that sound like a decent solution to you?"

"Yeah, it does. I don't know why I didn't think of that…"

"Exactly my point love…" Glancing at the horizon again, Kurama noticed that the sun had sunken further down. "Something wrong…?"

"Not really…it's just that we'll have to put that ingenious plan of yours into play. Immediately I'm afraid…"

"I see…shall we get going then?"

"Yeah," Kurama smiled, standing up.

"Let's be on our way then…we wouldn't want your mother to worry yet again, now would we?" Karasu asked.

"H-how'd you know?" Kurama asked, taken aback.

"Just call it lover's intuition…"

"Wait…didn't Yusuke blurt that out when I was still angry with them?" Kurama asked.

"So much for fooling you…"

"Aw, don't be sad, I would've figured it out eventually anyway. Besides, I'm sure over time that 'lover's intuition' will come to you for real."

"I'm sure I will."

"I hope I receive it as well…I don't want something like this to happen again…"

"Trust me Kurama, it won't. And I think you already have it, how else would you have known to come here?"

"That's a good point."

The two lovers then ventured back to Kurama's house where he greeted his mother home just in time. And so things went just as their plan suggested. Kurama continued with his human life and assistance to Yusuke and the others. But whenever Kurama was alone, whether it is while he was working on homework, or late at night, or whenever, Karasu was there with him…for forever, fornever.

_-Owari-

* * *

_

-sniff- It's such a beautiful ending... I'm very happy with how this turned out, I'm really glad I decided to re-write this little fic. Ah yes, again, for those who don't know Japanese very well, the last sentence in Karasu's note read: Good bye fox, I love you, for eternity. How romantic, ne? lol. Well, I guess this is goodbye, I certainly hope you enjoyed the ride! Please review one last time, Sayonara! 


End file.
